Evidências
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Após 3 meses perdido numa ilha deserta, Lex está de volta e agora Lara acredita que finalmente eles possam ficar juntos, mas as coisas não ocorrem assim. [Até que enfim! Capítulos 9 e 10! Finais]
1. Capítulo 1 Evidências

Nota 1: Bom, a saga de Lex e Lara se encaminha para o final... Entramos juntamente com Smallville na terceira temporada, mas apenas os primeiros fatos da mesma devem ser considerados... Que são: A volta de Lex da ilha e a descoberta da traição de Helen.... Mudanças: Morgan Edge morreu mesmo e nunca mais vai voltar.... Lex nem faz idéia do que houve com seus avós e também não vai atrás disso, pois passa realmente por problemas causados pelo período em que ficou na ilha, mas não da forma que a série apresenta (até por que lá, ele está sendo drogado). Nem precisa dizer que Lara também não faz parte da terceira temporada (ela nem faz parte da série ^^... É uma personagem minha....). Então é isso.... 

Nota 2: Seqüência dos fics "Max Assembly, o Grande Desafio", "Flores & Amor", "Dois". Complementos: "A Primeira Vez que eu Vi Você" e "Será mesmo Verdade?". 

**Evidências**

**Capítulo 1 **

_Quando eu digo que deixei de te amar _

_É porque eu te amo _

_Quando eu digo que não quero mais você _

_É porque eu te quero _

— Por favor, senhora… Vim falar com o Sr. Luthor. 

A secretária da recepção geral que digitava qualquer coisa naquele momento, levantou os olhos rapidamente na direção da voz que acabara de informar a sua intenção. 

— Luthor pai ou Luthor filho? 

— Filho... 

— A senhora tem hora marcada? 

— Infelizmente não, mas se avisar que eu estou aqui, pode ser que.... 

— Sinto, senhora.... O Senhor Luthor filho não pode atender a visitas inesperadas. Ele segue uma rigorosa agenda. 

— Sim, eu entendo, mas poderia pelo menos perguntar se ele.... 

— Não insista, senhora.... Precisa falar com a secretária pessoal dele, explicar o motivo da visita e só aí, dependendo do que possa se tratar, ela terá condições de marcar uma visita... 

— Aqui está o meu cartão... — a jovem senhora entregou-lhe um cartão que acabara de retirar da bolsa. — Não quero ser impertinente, mas é muito importante que eu fale com ele agora... Poderia ao menos perguntar? 

— Não posso.... Sinto muito... Regras da Luthor Corp. 

— Tudo bem! Se não pode avisar, eu mesma vou avisar em pessoa! — e a jovem seguiu em direção aos elevadores. 

— Espere!! — gritou a recepcionista preocupada. — Não faça isso! Segurança! 

Um dos seguranças que montavam guarda na entrada do andar térreo da empresa saiu correndo e tomou a frente da intrusa. 

— Saia da minha frente! Eu preciso passar! 

— Desculpe, senhora! Mas não tem autorização para prosseguir... — anunciou o segurança. — É melhor que evite problemas e vá embora. 

— Não vou embora droga nenhuma! Eu quero falar com o Lex agora!!!! 

— O que está acontecendo aqui? 

Todos os funcionários olharam na direção da voz que indagara por explicações. A secretária foi logo se justificando. 

— Senhor Luthor! Eu sinto muito! Essa senhora quer por que quer falar com o seu filho, mas ela não tem autorização para isso! 

Lionel olhou a jovem e ficou avaliando-a calado por alguns segundos. 

— Você é? — enfim ele perguntou. 

— Lara.... Lara Scott Lee! Pode ser o dono dessa empresa, mas não vai me impedir de falar com Lex! 

— Mas eu não disse nada ainda.... — e Lionel sorriu. — Senhora Lee, parece nervosa... Posso ajuda-la em algo? 

— Se puder me levar até Lex! 

— Não vejo por que não, mas não prefere falar diretamente comigo? Tenho certeza que tudo que Lex puder fazer pela senhora, eu poderei fazer melhor... 

— Meu assunto é somente com o Sr. Luthor filho! — disse ela resoluta. 

— Okay... Longe de mim tentar obriga-la a falar comigo.... Mas, se é algo assim tão importante, deveria ir até lá na cobertura da Luthor Corp e procurar por Lex... 

— Mas eu estou tentando fazer isso! 

— Ahhh.... — Lionel faz cara de surpreso. — Entendo.... Os seguranças acham que a senhora não é uma pessoa bem vinda nessa empresa... É mesmo uma pena que eu não a conheça... É raro, mas pode ser que eles tenham razão.... Sinto muito. — disse-lhe virando as costas. 

— Senhor Luthor... — ela chamou-lhe a atenção fazendo-o virar outra vez em sua direção. — Eu faço parte da MAX Assembly Corporation. 

— Assembly.... Assembly.... — Lionel falou como se tentasse lembrar algo a respeito do nome citado. — Ah! MAX Assembly! Claro! Uma pequena empresa fundada um pouco antes que a Luthor Corp. a qual meu filho equivocadamente achou que deveria fazer parte.... Sim, eu me lembro! — e sorriu como se tivesse elogiado a todos. — Avise aos sócios que as ações de Lex estão a venda. 

— O quê?!! — Lara gritou surpresa. 

— Por acaso eu falei errado, senhora Lee? 

— Não quero ofende-lo, Sr. Luthor, mas deve fazer muito tempo que não lê um jornal para chamar minha empresa de "pequena", já que ela era pequena na mesma época em que a sua... Demorou mais para crescer, é verdade, mas com certeza não há concorrente a altura no nosso ramo hoje em dia.... 

— Hum.... É verdade... Como pude me esquecer disso.... — disse voltando a sorrir. 

Uma outra secretária vendo toda a confusão na entrada dos elevadores, resolveu ligar para a secretária de Lex e avisar o que estava acontecendo. E se a louca conseguisse subir? Melhor deixa-los alerta na cobertura. 

— Obrigada, Kate... Estaremos a postos por aqui! — a secretária de Lex agradeceu alto e em tom preocupado... Foi justamente no momento em que Lex passava por ela. 

— Por que estaremos todos a postos por aqui, Srta. Danna? 

— Sr. Luthor! Bom.... É que parece que tem uma louca na recepção térrea que está querendo vir até aqui falar com o senhor. Até seu pai está lá tentando contornar a situação. 

— Meu pai? — Lex franziu a testa. — Isso não são assuntos para meu pai resolver... 

— Sim, mas creio que ele esteja tentando protege-lo.... 

Lex entrou em sua sala e ligou para a recepção. 

— Srta. Caterine, o que está acontecendo aí? — ele perguntou exatamente à atendente que tinha falado com Lara. 

— Nada senhor.... Por aqui não acontece nada... — respondeu ela, ignorando que a outra secretária havia avisado a respeito da situação. 

— Tem certeza? 

— Sim.... — ela falou imaginando o porquê de Lex perguntar isso justamente naquele momento. 

— Então está bem. — e desligou, mas não acreditou. 

Lex colocou seu casaco e resolveu descer. 

** 

— Eu não vou sair daqui, Sr. Luthor! Se não puder ficar nesse salão de espera, fico lá fora até que Lex saia e fale comigo! Não é o dono dos arredores da Luthor Corp ou será que é? 

— Sinceramente senhora Lee, não consigo entender tanta agressividade... Não, é claro que não sou o dono dos arredores da Luthor Corp.... De onde tirou essa idéia? Está livre para exercer o direito de cidadã que lhe é devido... O de ir e vir.... Fique a vontade para percorrer os arredores da empresa.... Vai perceber que é bastante arborizado e agradável... 

— Não importa o que diga, Lex não vai deixar a MAX! — Lara falou alto e foi justamente no momento em que a porta do elevador se abriu e lá estava Lex. Ele olhou assustado na direção de Lara, mas depois sua fisionomia tornou-se fria. 

— Claro que vou.... — falou calmamente. 

— Lex! — Lara não sabia se ficava feliz em revê-lo após imaginar por todo aquele tempo que estava morto ou se ficava triste com a maneira como ele a olhara e falara com ela. 

— Como vai, srta. Lee? 

— Lex! — Lionel falou passando o braço por sobre o ombro do filho. — Conhece essa mulher? 

— Sim... A conheço.... É mesmo uma surpresa vê-la aqui... 

— Lex, gostaria de falar com você.... — Lara pediu sentindo que algo dentro dela desmoronara com a maneira com que Lex referiu-se a ela. 

— Falar comigo? — Lex pareceu surpreso com o pedido. 

— Eu não... não vou tomar quase nada do seu tempo.... — as palavras pareciam mais difíceis de serem pronunciadas agora. 

As cinco secretárias da recepção começaram a se cutucar e apontar na direção onde estavam os dois Luthors e Lara. 

— Muito mais fácil seria arrastar essa mulherzinha para fora daqui ao invés de tentar conversar com ela... — falou Caterine com as colegas. 

— É.... Olha lá a pose da figura... — falou Kate com os braços cruzados. — Pra quem não tinha autorização pra falar nem ao menos com o Luthor filho, é uma grande coisa conseguir falar com os dois Luthors ao mesmo tempo... 

— Sim, mas isso não vai ficar assim não, apostam? Daqui a pouco, vão nos mandar contactar com a polícia. — Caterine voltou a falar com descaso. 

— Lex, você não tem uma reunião agora, filho? 

— Sim, isto é... A reunião é em vinte minutos.... 

— Vinte minutos é mais que o suficiente pra mim... Eu lhes garanto.... — Lara disse seguramente. 

— Então vamos... — Lex abriu caminho para Lara entrar no elevador e seguiu logo atrás. 

No elevador, nenhuma palavra pronunciada, nenhum olhar de soslaio. Lara não conseguia acreditar que Lex a tratara com tanta frieza. O que teria acontecido a ele? Ao chegarem, Lex a guiou até sua sala. Os dois passaram pela secretária de Lex que não tirou os olhos de cima de Lara por nem ao menos um segundo enquanto o casal seguia a caminho da sala. Ao entrarem, ela imediatamente ligou para as amigas do térreo. 

— Caterine! Essa mulher que está com o Sr. Luthor filho é a louca que queria invadir a cobertura? 

— É ela mesma, mas espera aí... Como você já sabe disso? 

— A Kate me contou, mas não muda de assunto. O que ela está fazendo aqui na sala do Sr. Luthor? 

— Vai se saber? Também não estamos entendendo nada.... Tenta descobrir alguma coisa por aí pra depois passar pra gente! 

— Tá bem... 

Dentro da sala, Lara procurou acomodar-se numa cadeira e Lex fez o mesmo. Ambos ficaram se olhando calados, um esperando que o outro tomasse a iniciativa de falar. 

— Estou muito feliz que esteja vivo, Lex.... 

— É bom estar vivo... 

— Eu liguei pra você várias vezes quando fiquei sabendo do seu reaparecimento, mas não consegui falar contigo. Acho que não está querendo atender as minhas ligações. 

— E mesmo assim veio até aqui... 

— É, vim.... Vim por que precisava ter certeza se eu estava certa.... 

— Ora, mas se bem me lembro, a senhorita não está sempre certa? 

— É só disso que se lembra? 

— Se a senhorita for mais específica, pode ser que eu entenda do que está falando... 

Lara aproximou-se mais de Lex. Ela segurou-o pela nuca e beijou-lhe a boca. Um beijo caloroso, mas ao mesmo terno... Um beijo que Lex só conhecera através dos lábios de Lara. Ele não relutou, ao contrário, aceitou o toque macio das mãos de Lara por sua cabeça enquanto permitia que a língua dela brincasse com a sua por alguns poucos segundos. Quando separaram-se, ele levantou-se, deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se na cadeira principal da sala. 

— Não há mais espaço, srta. Lee.... 

— Do que está falando? 

— Para nós dois.... Não há mais condições, não há mais espaço em minha vida... 

Lara baixou os olhos e tentou assimilar esta última frase. 

— E quanto a MAX? — perguntou por não saber o que dizer. 

— Venda as minhas ações... Perdi o interesse por aquela empresa... 

— Eu entendo... — Lara disse levantando-se. Seu olhar não desmentia suas palavras. 

— Entende? — foi a vez de Lex demonstrar surpresa. 

— Sim... Você ainda está abalado com tudo o que lhe aconteceu. 

— Não banque a psicóloga nesse momento, por favor. 

— Que tal se eu bancar a amiga? 

— Não são suas verdadeiras intenções... 

— Como pode saber? 

— Por que conheço você muito bem.... 

— Considero o que disse como ponto positivo. — Lara falou com um sorriso. — Tony lhe mandou um abraço... 

Nesse instante, Lex não pôde evitar um discreto sorriso ao lembrar do pequeno Tony, filho de Lara. 

— Mande outro a ele em meu nome... Agora, preciso realmente ir para a reunião. Sinto muito. 

— Não sinta.... Estava mesmo começando a ficar constrangida com tudo isso. Só uma coisa... 

— O que é? 

— Não vou oferecer suas ações aos outros acionistas da MAX por enquanto... 

— E por que não? 

— Você pode mudar de idéia... 

— Isso não vai acontecer.... 

— Mesmo assim, prefiro esperar um pouco mais.... Se precisar conversar, trocar idéias, meu telefone continua o mesmo.... 

— Perdi minha agenda no acidente.... 

— Ah.... Certo.... Então vou anotar pra você. — falou decepcionada por Lex dar a entender que não se lembrava do número de seu celular e pegando um papel e caneta da bolsa. — Aqui está.... 

— Deixe sobre a mesa.... — ele falou arrumando alguns documentos para a reunião em uma pasta. 

— Já está.... — Lara estava de pé ao lado da porta e Lex nem tinha percebido que ela estava prestes a sair. Só notou quando ela abriu a porta e saiu. 

Ele então parou o que estava fazendo e desabou sobre sua cadeira baixando a cabeça e apoiando a mesma com os dedos médio e indicador. De repente, percebeu a porta se abrindo mais uma vez. Ele levantou os olhos rapidamente para encontrar seu pai em sua frente. 

— Lex, Lex.... Não sabia que beijos estavam incluídos no contrato de aquisição das ações daquela tal empresa... 

"_Malditas câmeras!_", pensou Lex ao ouvir isso. 

— Não tem nada a ver com a MAX, pai.... Eu e Lara tivemos uma certa história.... 

— Ah... Se você não me dissesse eu nunca iria desconfiar, isto é, até acompanhar o desenrolar desse encontro através das câmeras. 

— Não devia ter se incomodado... 

— Ora, mas o que queria que eu fizesse? Fiquei preocupado... E se ela te atacasse dentro da sala? Se bem que ela te atacou... Sabe que deu a impressão que você gostou... 

— Foi um beijo de despedida... 

— É bom que seja assim, filho.... Lembre-se da Helen... 

— Sim.... Eu me lembro..... Helen é o exemplo..... Não posso confiar em ninguém... 

— A não ser em mim que sou seu pai e só quero o seu bem... 

— Eu sei... 

Lionel passou os olhos pelo papel que Lara deixou sobre a mesa e viu ao lado do telefone a frase "Ligue se precisar. Não esqueça... Sou eu... a Lara!". 

— Posso jogar isso fora? — Lionel perguntou apontando para o papel. 

— Por favor.... — Lex respondeu terminando de arrumar as últimas folhas na pasta. 

Continua............


	2. Capítulo 2 Evidências

**Evidências**

**Capítulo 2**

_Eu tenho medo de te dar meu coração _

_E confessar que eu estou em tuas mãos _

_Mas não posso imaginar o que vai ser de mim _

_Se eu te perder um dia _

Dias depois, Lex trabalhava em seu escritório na mansão Luthor até altas horas quando ouviu passos no corredor. Quem poderia ser àquela hora da noite? Parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e esperou.... Alguém abre a porta do seu escritório devagar, mas o corredor está muito escuro e por isso ele não consegue perceber imediatamente de quem se trata. 

— Quem é? Quem está aí? — ele pergunta tentando distinguir a silhueta formada na parede interna do escritório. 

— Eu, Lex.... — a sombra adentra o local e toma forma. 

— Helen! — Lex exclama totalmente surpreso dando um salto da cadeira. 

— Olá, meu esposo.... 

— O que faz aqui?! 

— Estava com saudades.... 

— É mentira! Saia já daqui ou chamarei a polícia!!! — Lex diz com pavor enquanto pega o telefone, mas percebe que este está sem linha. — O que você fez?! 

— O que eu fiz não é importante.... — Helen se aproxima mais a cada palavra pronunciada. — Deveria se preocupar com o que eu ainda vou fazer.... — e dizendo isso, apontou um revólver na direção dele. 

— Helen, não!!!! — Lex gritou, mas era tarde. Helen disparou várias vezes e ele foi atingido, caindo no chão em seguida. 

Helen se aproximou de Lex caído ao chão e apontou a arma diretamente para sua cabeça. Ele foi abrindo os olhos devagar, ainda não estava morto.... Seu sangue, contudo, jorrava em abundância de vários pontos de seu corpo. 

— Não faça isso, Helen..... — ele pediu com muita dificuldade em falar. 

Nesse momento, Lex com a visão já turva percebe a presença de mais alguém..... Havia acabado de chegar ali e estava por trás de Helen..... Tentando não perder os sentidos, finalmente o identificou. 

— Pai.... — ele sussurrou com alívio. — Graças a Deus.... 

Lex quase sorriu ao sentir que seu pai estava lá, mas logo percebeu que não estava a salvo. Lionel se aproximou de Helen e beijou-a nos lábios. Lex agora não entendia mais nada. 

— Pai..... — ele mais uma vez tentou falar com Lionel. 

— Filho.... — Lionel o olhou com certa pena enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. — Não posso fazer nada, meu filho.... Foi você quem escolheu esse destino.... — e depois começou a rir em descontrole. 

Lex não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Olhou para Helen e sentiu em sua maneira de olha-lo que ela teria muito prazer em fazer aquilo, então apenas fechou os olhos e ouviu um estrondo ensurdecedor. 

— Nãoooo!!!!! — Lex ergueu-se na cama automaticamente, abrindo os olhos. 

Ele ficou naquela mesma posição por alguns segundos enquanto tentava assimilar que aquilo não passara de um pesadelo..... Mais um de vários outros que o atormentavam quase todas as noites. Passou a mão pela testa para retirar o excesso de suor. 

— Lex! — Lionel adentrou o quarto do filho com certa preocupação. — O que foi? 

— Pai.... — Lex levantou os olhos na direção de Lionel. — Não foi nada, não se preocupe.... 

— Você estava gritando, Lex! Não pude deixar de ouvir. 

— Já disse que estou bem.... 

— Ah, que bom.... Por um instante fiquei preocupado por achar que seus gritos fossem por desconfiar da surpresa que preparei para você.... 

— Surpresa? Pra mim? 

— Sim.... Acredito que você vai sentir-se muito bem ao saber que andei pesquisando sobre tudo o que falou que aconteceu naquela ilha.... Não podia apenas descartar a possibilidade de que pudesse realmente haver alguém morando naquele lugar e investiguei.... Filho! Você não estava delirando.... O tal Louis realmente existe. 

— O que?! Ele existe? 

— Sim! Fiquei tão satisfeito em descobrir que você estava certo que o trouxe para cá. 

— Você fez o que?! 

— Tenho certeza que vai ficar feliz em revê-lo..... Looouis! 

Nesse instante, Louis aparece por trás de Lionel para imediatamente tomar a sua frente. 

— Olá, Lex..... 

— Louis??!!!! Como pode ser??!!! — Lex dá um salto da cama. 

— Vou deixar os dois amigos sozinhos por alguns momentos. Tenho certeza que os dois tem muito a conversar. 

— Não pai! Não me deixe com ele! — Lex fala apavorado enquanto aponta para Louis que apenas sorri satisfeito. 

— Ora, Lex... Não seja mal-educado. — foram as últimas palavras de Lionel antes de sair do quarto e fechar a porta a chave. 

— Então, Lex, queria me matar..... 

— Não! Eu só queria me defender, Louis! 

— Sim e por isso decidiu me matar..... — nas mãos de Louis surge um machado. 

— A situação é outra, Louis! Você está a salvo! Não percebe?! Não está mais na ilha! Pode recomeçar a sua vida!!!! 

— Sim, tem razão.... — Louis vai falando e se aproximando. — Mas nada disso foi graças a você, não é meu amigo Lex? 

— Eu achei que você não fosse real! 

— Eu estava errado quanto ao seu pai! Ele é ótimoooo!!! — ele falou antes de investir com o machado com muita rapidez na direção de Lex. 

Lex desperta apavorado. Sua respiração está ofegante.... Ele olha em volta.... Seus olhos exprimem desconfiança, receio.... Receio, inclusive, de ainda estar dormindo... Do pesadelo não ter terminado ainda... mas tudo está calmo. 

— Meu Deus...... — ele retira o excesso de suor da testa, como fez em seu pesadelo, utilizando um lençol. — Meu Deus....... Será que eu estou ficando louco? — ele liga um abajur próximo, pega o telefone e disca alguns números lentamente. 

Em algum ponto de Metrópolis, num apartamento como outro qualquer o telefone toca insistentemente. Alguém se revira na cama não querendo crer que se trata do seu telefone. Meio que dormindo ainda, Lara estica o braço e puxa o telefone para si. 

— Alô...... — ela diz com voz sonolenta. Do outro lado da linha, apenas o silêncio. — AlôôÔ!!!!! — ela insiste, mas ninguém responde. — Mas é muito engraçadinha mesmo uma pessoa que liga para a casa dos outros a essa hora da madrugada simplesmente pra fazer hora! Não tem o que fazer não?! 

Lex a conhecia tão bem.... Sabia que ela explodiria com aquele provável trote e foi justamente o que aconteceu. Ele continuou calado, mas não conseguiu segurar um sorriso.... Sorriso que fez o mínimo de barulho possível, mas o suficiente para Lara o reconhecer. Ela então calou-se, mas não desligou. 

"_Lex? É Lex!!!_", pensou ela nervosa. "_Ele não deve estar bem! Deve estar precisando de ajuda....!_". 

— Desculpe.... — ela disse amenizando a voz. — Não quis ser rude com você, mas é que eu estava dormindo, sabe....... Você não consegue dormir, é isso? Gostaria de conversar com alguém? 

Lex não respondia.... Apenas fechou os olhos e continuou ouvindo. 

— Minha vida é muito estressante.... Você nem pode imaginar.... Por isso é tão bom dormir a noite inteira.... — e sorriu. — Mas tudo bem..... Você deve ter motivos fortes para estar acordado às....... — ela puxou um relógio para perto de si e observou as horas. — às duas e trinta da madrugada. O que será que houve com você..... Se começasse a falar, a conversa seria mais interessante, não acha? 

Lara levantou-se da cama e seguiu até sua janela. 

— Uau! O céu está maravilhoso. Você consegue ver o céu de onde está? 

Lex levantou-se também e seguiu para a janela com o telefone sem fio. Ele abriu-a e ficou olhando as estrelas. 

— Não sou boa com o nome das estrelas, mas tem uma que é muito especial pra mim.... Uma bem maior que as outras, estou vendo ela agora..... Está mais ou menos à minha esquerda num ponto bem alto do céu.... Pena eu não saber onde você está pra te dar uma idéia de que direção deve olhar.... Como não sei os nomes delas, a chamo apenas de "minha estrela". 

Lex mais uma vez sorriu em silêncio procurando pela estrela a que Lara estava se referindo. Não foi muito difícil de achar. Era a maior de todas as estrelas que os olhos podiam alcançar. 

— Nós devíamos conversar mais.... — ela diz em tom de brincadeira. — Você tem um papo ótimo!!! Mas então..... — Lara volta a falar com serenidade e seriedade. — Queria que soubesse que há uma solução..... Seja lá qual for o seu problema, a solução existe........... O mais complicado para a maioria das pessoas, no entanto, é reconhece-la quando dá de cara com ela, é a parte mais difícil...... Existem pessoas que podem te ajudar quanto a isso..... Seus amigos, aqueles amigos que realmente se preocupam com você e que nunca te negaram apoio quando precisou........ Se está em dúvida em quem deve confiar, deveria meditar, refletir bem..... fazer uma busca interior.... um tipo de auto-avaliação, sabe.... Só assim vai encontrar as respostas de que tanto necessita....... 

Lex sentiu uma vontade imensa de falar "não deveria consultar por telefone... Depois não saberá para quem enviar a conta da consulta", mas ao invés disso desligou e voltou para cama conseguindo surpreendentemente pegar no sono logo em seguida. 

Lara percebendo que a ligação fora cortada, também voltou a deitar-se, mas não dormiu logo.... Ficou pensando em Lex e em tudo que tinha falado a ele.... Mas sabia que aquilo não era praticamente nada.... Sabia que Lex não estava nada bem e que precisava de ajuda.... O que a incomodava, no entanto, era o caminho errado que ele tomara ao tentar buscar essa ajuda. 

Continua........


	3. Capítulo 3 Evidências

**Evidências**

**Capítulo 3**

_Eu me afasto e me defendo de você _

_Mas depois me entrego _

_Faço tipo, falo coisas que eu não sou _

_Mas depois eu nego_

Alguém bate a porta da Fazenda dos Kent. Martha a abre e não reconhece a mulher parada em sua frente. 

— Bom dia.... — cumprimenta a mulher. 

— Bom dia.... — Martha responde. 

— Senhora, procuro por Clark Kent... 

— Clark? — Martha mostra-se apreensiva. O que aquela mulher poderia querer com seu filho. Com certeza, não morava em Smallville e havia um carro parado logo a frente. — Sou a mãe dele... Pode falar comigo.... 

— Obrigada, mas realmente é uma questão que só Clark pode ajudar. 

— Quem é você, moça? 

— Meu nome é Lara... 

— De onde conhece o Clark? 

— Fique tranqüila senhora.... Só quero pedir ajuda ao seu filho para um amigo em comum... Lex... 

— O que aconteceu com o Lex? 

— Não é "o que aconteceu", mas o que vem acontecendo..... Clark está em casa? 

— Está.... Espere um pouco que eu vou chamar. 

Instantes depois, Clark surge na frente de Lara. 

— Olá! Em que posso ajudar? 

— Clark.... Como vai? 

— Bem... — Clark responde sorrindo. — Faz muito tempo que eu não há vejo, srta. Lee. 

— Pode me chamar de Lara... 

— Certo, Lara... Falou para minha mãe que Lex está com problemas... Como assim? 

— Se pudéssemos conversar um pouco, teria prazer em explicar... 

— Claro... entre.... — Clark abriu passagem para Lara. 

Lara e Clark conversaram por um longo tempo. 

— Não creio que isso seja a coisa certa a se fazer, Lara.... Pelo que entendi, você acha que Lex deve se afastar do pai finalmente quando eles conseguem se entender como pai e filho.... 

— Não é só isso, Clark.... Não é tão simples assim.... Lex está passando por uma grande confusão interior, ele está.... manipulável.... E é Lionel quem está no comando, entende? 

— É o pai dele! Não há o que se possa fazer.... 

— É o pai dele, mas não é o melhor para ele.... Melhor seria se as desavenças continuassem, se Lex não tivesse cedido, se tivesse continuado com seus próprios pontos de vista ao invés de aceitar os novos... Os que seu pai está impondo.... Não entende, Clark? Se as pessoas que gostam de Lex não fizerem nada, ele se perderá.... Se perderá e talvez nunca mais se encontre... 

— O que podemos fazer? — Clark perguntou abrindo os braços. 

— Sejam amigos dele.... 

— Nós já somos.... 

— Sim, mas não percebeu que ele está peculiarmente diferente? Ainda são amigos, mas........ Não notou que ele está mais afastado de Smallville? 

— Isso é por que ele está envolvido com a Luthor Corp agora.... 

— Exatamente.... Está envolvido com a Luthor Corp.... A empresa do pai dele... Mas o lugar de Lex é aqui, Clark.... Traga-o de volta.... 

— Não sei o que fazer.... 

— Pense, Clark! Deve haver algo! 

— Tenho uma idéia.... Vamos até o Talon e podemos conversar sobre isso com a Lana... O que acha? 

— Lana Lang.... A sócia de Lex no café.... "tima idéia! Vamos! 

Clark saiu com Lara e foram no carro da economista que estava aproveitando o seu período de férias para tentar ajudar Lex de algum modo. Ao chegarem no Talon, Clark apresentou Lara a Lana e vice-versa. Lara, mais uma vez expôs toda a sua teoria sobre o futuro de Lex ao lado do pai com a esperança de que Lana pudesse ajudar também. 

— Desculpa perguntar.... — Lana fica um pouco sem jeito, mas a curiosidade foi maior. — Por que todo esse interesse em Lex? Sei que não é a da minha conta, mas se está pedindo a minha ajuda, gostaria de saber o porquê... 

Clark baixou os olhos e sorriu discretamente. Lara ficou imóvel olhando nos olhos de Lana e só depois de avaliar mental e rapidamente o que deveria responder, explicou sem mudar a fisionomia. 

— Eu o amo, Lana.... 

— Ao Lex? — Lana piscou surpresa. 

— Sim.... Amo Lex..... Amo muito...... Por isso, preciso fazer algo.... Não consigo vê-lo seguir por uma estrada sem volta sem ao menos tentar mostrar os perigos desse caminho antes de ser tarde demais........ Sei que deve estar se perguntando quando nos conhecemos, que nunca me viu por aqui antes.... 

— Bom, não deu pra evitar.... 

— Posso te contar como nos conhecemos, como nos aproximamos, mas isso não é importante agora....... Sei que gosta dele.... Ele te ensinou a se sentir mais confiante diante do perigo, não foi? 

— Como sabe? 

— Ele me contou uma vez.... Disse que sentiu-se útil ao te ensinar a confiar mais em si mesma... 

— Isso foi apenas uma das coisas que ele já fez por mim.... — Lana sorriu. 

— Lex também já fez muito por mim.... — Clark, que até agora só ouvia, se coloca na conversa. — A última vez que me ajudou, simplesmente salvou o lar dos meus pais.... 

— Independente de tudo que já fez por nós, ele é nosso amigo.... Ajudaríamos de qualquer jeito.... — Lana disse com segurança. 

— Ela tem razão.... — Clark sorriu para Lana ao concordar com as palavras dela. 

— "timo!! Olha, enquanto vínhamos para cá, estava pensando.... Lex passou dias terríveis naquela ilha e depois consegue voltar para casa.... Não acham que isso merecia uma comemoração? 

— Comemoração? — Clark olha para Lana levantando uma sobrancelha. 

— Mas, ele já voltou faz algum tempo... Não ficaria estranho? 

— Não! Que nada! Brinquem com isso! Digam que é atrasado, mas é de coração..... Entendem? — Lara pisca para Lana. 

— Entendo.... — Lana sorri. — Precisaríamos arrecadar algum fundo pra isso... 

— Isso é o de menos! Deixa os custos por minha conta! Lana, você poderia organizar? 

— Claro! Seria aqui mesmo no Talon! 

— Festa de "seja bem vindo de volta!".... Parece bom.... — Clark concluiu. 

— Sentir o carinho dos amigos é algo imprescindível quando se está passado o que Lex está nesse momento.... Não o abandonem, amigos..... Por favor.... 

— Você participará, Lara? — Lana pergunta já se empolgando com a idéia. 

— Não.... Não dessa vez.... Ele está arisco comigo.... Acha que não deve confiar em mim.... Eu compreendo. Em seu subconsciente, ele me culpa também pelo que aconteceu.... Seu subconsciente criou a ilusão de que se eu tivesse evitado ou pelo menos tentado evitar o casamento.... Ele não teria passado pelo que passou.... Conscientemente, ele ainda não se deu conta de nada disso.... 

— Mas não foi sua culpa.... — Lana falou tentando dizer algo bom, mas ao mesmo tempo tocou-se de que não poderia afirmar isso daquela forma, pois não conhecia a história deles. — Não é? 

— Não, Lana.... Não foi minha culpa... Não podemos prever o que vai acontecer... Achei que ele sabia o que estava fazendo ao decidir ficar com a Helen.... E além do mais, eu tentei sim..... Tentei quando lhe ofereci o meu amor... A decisão final foi dele... 

— Vocês duas disputaram o amor de Lex? 

— De certa forma sim, mas ela não sabia disso.... 

— Ah.... — exclamou Lana mais ou menos já entendendo tudo. — A verdadeira Helen surpreendeu a todos, acredite..... Não apenas a Lex. 

— Eu sei.... Mas não quero mais falar dessa mulher maldita... Clark, ligue para ele e pergunte quando estará em Smallville... 

— Agora? 

— Sim! Precisamos saber quanto tempo temos... 

— Certo, certo.... Posso ligar daqui, Lana? 

— Sim... Você sabe onde fica o telefone. 

Clark vai até o telefone e liga para o celular de Lex. 

— Alô, Lana! — Lex atende ao telefone e ao perceber que o número que está chamando é o do Talon, conclui ser Lana. 

— Não é a Lana, Lex.... 

— Clark? 

— Oi... 

— Problemas no Talon? 

— Não.... Não se preocupe.... Eu só liguei para perguntar quando estará em Smallville... 

— Estarei aí em dois dias, mas por que a pergunta? 

— Não é nada.... É só que talvez a gente possa conversar um pouco.... Faz tempo que não conversamos.... 

— Problemas do coração? Alguma coisa a ver com Lana? 

— Não.... Isto é, mais ou menos.... É bom saber que estará conosco em dois dias. O que está fazendo agora? 

— Estou na sala do meu pai... Estávamos discutindo uns problemas... Nada importante.... 

— Não quero mais tomar o seu tempo.... Em dois dias conversamos... 

— Okay... 

Clark desliga. 

— Estará em Smallville em dois dias... — Clark fala para as meninas. 

— Eis o nosso prazo... — Lara sorri satisfeita. — Acho que vou ter que ajudar também com os preparativos... É pouco tempo só pra você, Lana.... 

Lana só sorri.... Acabara de conhecer Lara, mas já estava gostando dela... Lara era tão espontânea e rápida com as soluções... 

— Clark! Pode ir agora, eu e a Lara vamos começar a planejar tudo.... Depois falamos com você, ok? 

— Okay, Lana.... Boa sorte com os preparativos.... — e Clark saiu. 

— Lara... Estou te conhecendo agora, mas algo me diz que devo fazer isso... 

— Do que está falando? — Lara a olha curiosa. 

— Já usou lentes de contato? 

— Hã? — Lara se surpreende. 

— Não leve a mal a minha pergunta... Mas uma outra coisa que acabou de passar pela minha cabeça é que poderíamos chocar o Lex com um novo visual.... Não estou dizendo que está ruim assim.... Não é isso.... — e ela sorri de novo. — Mas você não acha que uma mudança de visual não poderia ser um ponto positivo pra gente? Vale tudo pra fazer o Lex despertar, não é? 

— Pode ser que tenha razão.... Mas me sinto tão insegura com as essas coisas de mudança de visual, Lana... — Lara apóia a cabeça sobre a mesa. — Minhas teorias de psicologia só servem para os outros.... Não consigo aplica-las em mim mesma... 

— Eu te ajudo.... Isto é, se você quiser minha ajuda.... E sobre as lentes? 

— Certo.... Pode ser que dê certo o negócio das lentes.... O que mais devo fazer? 

— Não muito... Você já é bem bonita.... 

— Não diga isso... 

— Falo sério.... Você é bonita sim... Hum.... Mas poderíamos soltar esses cabelos, fazer alguma coisa com eles.... e mudar um pouco o tom da maquiagem... Só um pouco... Deixe me ver.... Quanto tempo pretende ficar em Smallville? 

— Acho que uns 15 dias... Estou de férias... 

— Ah.... Bom, se está de férias por que está vestida como se estivesse trabalhando? — Lana referia-se ao blazer azul fechado que Lara usava. 

Lara só sorriu. Aquele era seu estilo de se vestir independente do que estivesse fazendo. 

— Pode fazer algo sobre isso também? — Lara perguntou conformada. 

— Você já vestiu um jeans? 

— Quando tinha uns 14 anos, eu acho.... 

As duas riram. 

— Você vai ficar ótima de jeans... 

— Só uma coisinha que você precisa saber.... 

— O quê? 

— Estou prestes a completar 28 anos.... 

Lana olhou para ela como se perguntasse "_e...?_". 

— Não entende? Não tenho mais a sua idade... Nem tudo o que fica bem em você, vai ficar em mim... 

— Que bobagem, Lara! A idade está na mente da gente, não sabia? E além do mais, você não aparenta a idade que tem de forma alguma.... Nossa! Já estou até falando como se 28 anos fosse muita coisa.... 

E na Luthor Corp.... 

— Sabe filho.... Eu estive pensando.... Acho que deveria se afastar um pouco mais dessas pessoas de Smallville.... 

Lex olhou para seu pai com ar de surpresa. 

— Por que diz isso? 

— Não estão no mesmo nível que você... 

— Isso não importa.... São os únicos amigos que tenho... 

— Sim, eu sei... Mas por que precisa de amigos? Escute o que digo, Lex.... Não precisamos de amigos, precisamos de aliados.... Aliados que mantemos convenientemente até o dia em que nos são úteis... 

Lex não disse nada, apenas baixou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Não queria assimilar aquelas palavras, algo dentro dele não queria aceita-las de forma alguma... Mas e se seu pai estivesse certo? Qual era o sentido da amizade, afinal de contas? 

Continua........


	4. Capítulo 4 Evidências

**Evidências**

**Capítulo 4**

_Mas a verdade é que sou louco por você _

_E tenho medo de pensar em te perder _

_Eu preciso aceitar que não dá mais _

_Pra separar as nossas vidas _

Sexta-feira. Lex acabara de chegar em Smallville. Logo ao entrar na mansão Luthor, resolveu ligar para Clark. Não podia negar que estava curioso.... O que Clark teria de tão importante para conversar com ele? 

— Sra. Kent! O Clark está? 

— Alô, Lex... Como vai? O Clark não está.... Inclusive, mal vi meu filho hoje. 

— Tudo bem.... Ele está aqui.... — Lex respondeu ao perceber que Clark acabara de entrar pela porta principal. 

— Certo... Diga-lhe para vir logo para casa. 

— Eu direi... Até mais... — e desligou. 

— Clark! Acabei de falar com a sua mãe... Ela disse para ir cedo para casa... 

— Ah é? Vou ver o que posso fazer a respeito. — disse sorrindo. 

— E então? Confesso que estou curioso... 

— Não quero conversar aqui, Lex.... Vamos para o Talon... Lá me sinto mais a vontade... 

— No Talon? Mas não é arriscado conversar sobre a responsável pelo Talon no Talon? 

— Ora, não é bem sobre a Lana o meu assunto... Vamos logo... 

— "Vamos logo"??? Por que tanta pressa? 

— N-nada.... Não foi você mesmo que me avisou que minha mãe quer que eu chegue em casa mais cedo? Então vamos logo... Por isso... 

— Certo... — Lex balançou a cabeça discretamente de cima para baixo. — Então vamos.... 

Lex e Clark seguiram para o Talon. Ao se aproximarem, Lex sentiu que algo estava errado. 

— O que está acontecendo, Clark? 

— Nada.... Por que pergunta isso? 

— Está tudo muito quieto.... — Lex parou e estreitou o olhar na direção do Talon. De onde estava já podia avistar bem o local, mas não via nenhum movimento de pessoas entrando ou saindo. — Alguma coisa está acontecendo. 

— O movimento está fraco, Lex... É só isso.... 

— Não! Eu sinto que não é só isso.... É uma armadilha.... — Lex começa a se mostrar nervoso. — É uma armadilha... 

— Do que está falando? — Clark pergunta preocupado com a atitude de Lex. Agora ele via claramente que Lex não estava bem. 

— Vamos sair daqui, Clark! Alguém descobriu que nós vínhamos ao Talon esta noite... Acho até que grampearam meus telefones.... 

— Está falando coisas sem nexo, Lex.... E mesmo se fosse verdade, precisaríamos ir lá dentro de todo jeito.... Esqueceu que Lana está lá? 

— Tinha esquecido.... Lana pode estar correndo perigo e por minha culpa... Vamos, mas é melhor agirmos com cautela... 

— Okay... Agiremos com cautela... — Clark confirmou por não saber como lidar com aquilo. Lex estava se comportando como um paranóico. 

Ao entrarem, puderam ouvir gritos, assovios e aplausos. Lana e Clark tinham reunido um pequeno grupo de amigos; alguns ficaram encarregados de enfeitar o Talon inteiro com flores e outras peças feitas a mão a partir de papéis dourado e crepon... Outros, juntamente com Lana se encarregaram da comida, Clark e Pete das bebidas... No meio do Talon uma enorme faixa com os dizeres _"Seja Bem Vindo de Volta a Smallville! Esta cidade nunca mais seria a mesma sem você!_". 

Lex estava perplexo com tudo aquilo... Seu ar de surpresa, contudo, pouco a pouco transformava-se num sorriso... 

— Aí está a armadilha a qual se referiu... — cochichou Clark em seu ouvido ao segurar-lhe pelos ombros. Lex só balançou a cabeça. 

Lana chegou e o abraçou. 

— Estamos um pouquinho atrasados... mas conseguimos.... — disse ela sorrindo. 

— Não deviam ter se incomodado.... — Lex respondeu beijando-lhe o rosto. 

— Vai dizer que não gostou....... 

— Não pode imaginar o quanto gostei, Lana..... 

"_O sentido da amizade....._", pensou feliz em seguida.. 

— Venha! Temos muita coisa pra comer e beber por essa noite.... — Lana saiu arrastando Lex pela mão. Clark ficou no mesmo lugar de braços cruzados observando a cena com um sorriso. 

Instantes depois, percebendo que todos estavam ocupados com alguma coisa, Clark resolveu ir com sua supervelocidade ao hotel onde Lara estava. 

— Acha que ele gostou, Clark? 

— Se ele gostou? Conheço o Lex... Ele adorou! 

— Bom ouvir isso.... 

— Você devia estar lá.... Todos os méritos são seus... 

— Não.... Isso não iria ajudar nesse momento.... Volte para lá.... Divirta-se com seus amigos.... 

— Okay... Fique bem... 

— Eu vou ficar.... Boa noite.... 

— Boa noite... 

Clark foi embora do hotel um tanto contrariado. Naquele instante considerou o amigo como um idiota por estar agindo daquela maneira com Lara.... Ficou imaginando que ele dera a chance à mulher errada e Lara não tinha culpa disso.... Não merecia o que Lex estava fazendo a ela..... 

Após a comemoração, Clark ofereceu-se para acompanhar Lex até a mansão. 

— Sério, Clark.... Não é necessário.... 

— Claro que é necessário.... Eu te trouxe, eu te levo de volta... Além do mais, vai que tem alguém te seguindo... Aqueles mesmos que grampearam os seus telefones... — disse avaliando a reação de Lex. 

— Eu sei..... Deve estar achando que eu estou maluco.... 

Os dois já caminhavam em direção à mansão. 

— O que foi aquilo, Lex? Por que achou que se tratava de uma armadilha? 

— É difícil explicar.... Nem ao menos sei se conseguiria se tentasse.... 

— Façamos o teste, então..... 

— Tudo parece fácil pra você, não Clark? Pois pra mim é muito difícil... 

— Sei que não é fácil, Lex... Mas precisa tentar pro seu próprio bem... Existe realmente alguém querendo te pegar? 

— Sim.... Existe.... 

— Me diga quem é! Posso tentar te ajudar.... 

— Dessa vez você não vai poder fazer nada, Clark... 

— Por que não? 

— Por que trata-se de mim mesmo.... E não dá para fugir de você mesmo... 

— Como assim? Eu não entendo.... 

— E por acaso acha que eu entendo? Não, meu amigo! Eu também não entendo! 

— Me diga pelo menos o que está acontecendo, por favor! 

— Não consigo me livrar dos pesadelos nem das lembranças... O mais engraçado é que uma coisa chama a outra o tempo todo..... — ele dá uma pausa para depois continuar. — Se estou vivo aqui conversando com você, devo isso ao meu pai e isso me faz sentir muito ligado a ele agora, mas..... 

— Mas o que? 

— Mas em meus pesadelos, meu pai sempre está contra mim.... Não diretamente sabe, mas é como se ele sempre estivesse por trás das minhas desgraças... 

Clark só baixou a cabeça. 

— Mas isso é bobagem.... — conclui Lex. — Como eu já disse, ele me ensinou a ser forte, a vencer os desafios, a suportar as dores, transpor obstáculos.... Sem essas lições que ele me passou, eu não teria sobrevivido naquela ilha, Clark... 

— Se é o que acha.... 

— Mas é a verdade...... 

— Lex, desculpe pelo que vou dizer, mas já parou pra pensar que você pode até ter se tornado essa pessoa forte que se tornou por causa de todas essas coisas que citou, mas que essa nunca foi a intenção do seu pai.... 

— Por que acha que apenas o **seu** pai pode agir como um verdadeiro pai? Me diga, Clark... 

— Eu não quis dizer isso... 

— Tenho certeza que não, mas foi o que disse.... Eu era um filho rebelde, Clark... Estou tentando deixar de ser e isso deveria ser uma coisa boa... 

— Normalmente é.... Só tenho medo que não seja esse o caso.... Parece que você simplesmente fechou os olhos para todas as coisas que seu pai já fez e que você sabe muito bem que ele fez... 

Foi a vez de Lex baixar a cabeça. 

— O que houve com a Lex Corp? 

— Está em processo de unificação com o Luthor Corp.... Não fazia mais sentido essa divisão tola... 

— Divisão tola.... A algum tempo atrás, ela era praticamente tudo em sua vida... 

— Passar três meses numa ilha com um louco imaginário faz você repensar suas prioridades.... 

— Pode ser.... E quanto àquela outra empresa? 

— Qual? 

— Aquela que você queria muito fazer parte e conseguiu.... 

— Ah... Está falando da MAX... Não tenho mais tempo pra ela... Estou abrindo mão das ações.... 

— Está abrindo mão também da mulher de quem tanto me falou um dia.... Como é mesmo o nome dela.... É..... — Clark fez de conta que tentava lembrar o nome de Lara. 

— Lara.... — Lex diz fechando a cara. 

— Isso... Lara.... Cheguei a pensar que talvez pudesse cancelar tudo por causa dela, sabia? 

— Eu quase fiz isso.... 

— Não foi culpa dela não ter feito.... 

— Não precisa me dizer isso... Sei muito bem que não foi culpa dela... A culpa foi totalmente minha por me deixar envolver... Mas não vai voltar a acontecer... 

— Como assim? — Clark franze a testa. 

— Clark... Não seja ingênuo... Independentemente de quem estivesse comigo naquele avião, nada teria sido diferente.... 

— Não pode estar dizendo isso, Lex... 

— Sei o que estou dizendo... Olhe bem pra mim, Clark.... Abra bem os seus olhos ao fazê-lo... Acha que alguma mulher se apaixonaria por mim de verdade? Acha que alguma mulher me amaria se eu fosse um pobretão? 

— A situação é pior do que eu pensava... — Clark balança a cabeça preocupado. — Seus pensamentos estão conturbados... Helen fez uma coisa horrível a você, meu amigo.... Agora percebo o quanto isso o traumatizou... Sei que pode ser difícil assimilar o que vou dizer, mas aquela prostituta fria e calculista não tinha capacidade de amar ninguém nessa vida.... Não foi sua culpa, não percebe? Nem todas as pessoas são como ela.... Algumas estão a procura da felicidade pura e simplesmente.... 

— É... Ela também.... E a felicidade dela era ao lado do meu dinheiro... 

— Por que está tão irredutível, Lex? Você precisa tentar se dar outra chance... Precisa ser feliz... 

— Ainda não percebeu, Clark? 

— Perceber o que? 

— Há uma maldição sobre os Luthor.... O primeiro Luthor surgido na Terra deve ter feito um pacto com o diabo e lhe prometeu em troca de riquezas e poder a infelicidade eterna dele e de todos os seus descendentes... 

— Isso é bobagem... — Clark o repreende. 

— Acha difícil disso ter realmente acontecido? 

— Bom, então está na hora de quebrar essa maldição de uma vez por todas! Por acaso quer que seu filho seja um infeliz? 

— Que filho? — Lex o olha surpreso. 

— Sei lá... — Clark começa a rir. — Um dia há de ter um, ué..... 

— Ufa... Por um momento, senti um frio na espinha.... — e sorriu. 

Eles chegam na mansão. 

— Melhor ir pra casa.... Lembre-se do pedido de sua mãe... 

— Sim, eu estou lembrando... 

— Quer que eu vá te deixar de carro? 

— Não precisa... A noite está muito bonita... vou andando mesmo... 

— Você é quem sabe.... Até depois... 

— Até... — Clark acenou-lhe. — Ah... E Lex.... Pense em tudo o que conversamos. 

— Vou pensar.... — e dizendo isso, Lex seguiu para dentro da mansão. 

Continua........


	5. Capítulo 5 Evidências

**Evidências**

**Capítulo 5**

_E nessa loucura de dizer que não te quero _

_Vou negando as aparências _

_Disfarçando as evidências _

Madrugada de segunda-feira. Lex dormia mal.... Ele agitava-se muito durante o sono.... Parecia ser mais um de seus pesadelos.... Acordou de repente, assustado com o toque do telefone.... Mais uma vez olhou em volta...... Mais uma vez suado e ofegante..... Se deu conta que o que o acordara fora o insistente chamado do telefone. Como demorou muito a atender, a chamada chegou ao tempo limite e caiu.. Lex pensou em quem poderia ser àquela hora da manhã e não lhe veio outro nome à cabeça que não...... Lara......

"_Terá realmente sido ela?_", pensou com os olhos ainda fixos no telefone. Resolveu então ligar para o apartamento de Lara, mas ninguém atendeu......... A chamada, assim como aconteceu a ele, caiu por esgotar o tempo de espera limite..... "_Não devia ser ela, então.... Nem ao menos em casa está........_" e outro tipo de pensamento veio-lhe à mente... "_Por que não está em casa a uma hora dessas da madrugada? Já passam das três da manh_....." 

Outra vez o som do toque do telefone, mas não do mesmo telefone de ainda há pouco. Agora estavam ligando para o seu celular.... Ele o pegou e reconheceu o número que aparecia no display. Era o número do celular de Lara... Lex ficou imóvel com o telefone nas mãos e não o atendeu. 

Lex não entendia a si próprio... Acabara de ligar para a casa dela e sentiu-se frustrado por ela não atender e agora que ela fazia contato, ele simplesmente ignorara.... Ficou imaginando depois que ela poderia ter deixado uma mensagem na caixa-postal.... Ao procurar, realmente encontrou uma sim:

"_Lex.... Sou eu, Lara... Que hora mais imprópria pra uma pessoa ligar para outra.... Mas não faz mal... Você deve estar dormindo mesmo... Só queria dizer que há uma pessoa interessada na sua parte da MAX Assembly... Achei que gostaria de saber... Espero que esteja bem.._." 

Lex fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo.... "_Bem típico da Lara_", pensou... "_Não poderia esperar até de manhã para me dizer isso?_", e depois concluiu sozinho amenizando a fisionomia: "_Não, ela não poderia.... Ou não seria a Lara..._". 

Naquela manhã de segunda, Lex não foi para a Luthor Corp. Estava tomando o café da manhã na mansão enquanto ligava para a MAX, mais precisamente para o telefone comercial de Lara. A chamada demorou mais que o habitual e ele percebeu que ela fora reencaminhada. 

— MAX Assembly, bom dia! 

— Bom dia... Onde está a secretária da senhorita Lara Lee? 

— De férias, senhor. Em que posso ajudar? 

— De férias? Quem está falando? 

— Emily... 

— Emily... A secretária do Michael.... 

— Exatamente.... Quem está falando? 

— Lex Luthor... 

— Lex! — ela exclamou num tom de contentamento. — Como vai? 

— Bem.... Emily... É você quem está assessorando também a Lara? 

— Não.... A Lara também está de férias.... Aliás, a Diana só está por que ela está... 

— Ah é? De férias as duas? E o que andam fazendo? 

— Eu não sei, Lex... Acho que a Lara viajou para espairecer um pouco... 

— Eu entendo... O Michael está? 

— Reunião.... Como sempre... 

— Como sempre.... — Lex concordou num tom divertido. — Okay, Emily... Vou tentar localizar a Lara.... Parece que ela tem informações importantes a me passar... 

— Então está bem.... Esperamos você por aqui, okay? 

— Okay... 

Lex desligou e ligou imediatamente para o celular de Lara. O telefone chamou várias vezes, mas ninguém atendera. 

"_E essa agora.... Onde pode estar essa louca?_". 

E no Talon, Lara e Lana conversavam... 

— Por que não me deixou atender, Lana? Eu queria tanto falar com ele.... 

— Você vai falar com ele, mas ainda é cedo, Lara... O que iria dizer, me diga... 

— Ele deve estar querendo saber sobre o interessado nas ações que estão em nome dele na MAX... Eu.... deixei um recado a respeito nessa madrugada no telefone dele... 

— Você o quêêê???? — Lana a olha com olhar totalmente reprovativo. 

— Desculpe... — Lara baixa a cabeça. 

— Não devia fazer essas coisas, Lara... 

— É que eu não conseguia dormir e queria tanto ouvir a voz dele... 

— Ao menos existe realmente essa pessoa interessada nesse negócio de ações? 

— Não... — e Lara joga o corpo sobre a mesa... — Não tem ninguém!! 

Lana não diz nada... Apenas sorri enquanto observa os gestos de Lara. 

— Por que gosta dele, Lara? — perguntou depois de uns segundos. — Isto é, não que ele não seja uma pessoa interessante, um homem bonito, mas sempre tem algo que só a gente consegue perceber, não é assim? 

— Tem razão... Lex me encantou desde a primeira vez que eu ou vi... Isso já está com cerca de três anos... Na verdade um pouco mais que isso.... Eu não sei explicar... Os olhos dele me dominam... A primeira vez que vi os olhos de Lex foi através de uma foto de jornal... 

— Uma foto de jornal? — Lana leva a mão a boca em sinal de surpresa. — Não acredito... 

— É verdade... Parecia que ele podia me ver através daquela foto... Era como se ele estivesse olhando diretamente pra mim... Parece bobagem, eu sei... 

— Não... É incomum, não dá pra negar... Mas não é bobagem... Lex é uma boa pessoa, apesar de toda a influência negativa que sofre... 

— Sim.... E é por isso que me preocupo, Lana... Essa influência o está levando para seu lado... E ele não está fazendo nada... Não se sente forte o bastante para fazer.... Prefere deixar-se levar... Em sua mente confusa, não consegue ver as coisas como antes... Não sei se estou conseguindo me fazer entender.. 

— Acho que sim... Ele está desistindo, não é isso? 

— É... É isso... Lex está desistindo de lutar contra o caminho errado... 

— É mais fácil nadar a favor da maré.... — Lana conclui. 

— Mas nesse caso o curso da maré vai dar num abismo.... Um abismo sem fundo... 

— Ele pode estar confuso, Lara, mas Lex é uma pessoa boa. Acredito que ele vai conseguir superar tudo isso. 

Lara não disse nada. Apenas confirmou com a cabeça. 

— Você já conhece Smallville? 

— Estive aqui apenas uma vez antes dessa.... Conheci o hotel, a mansão Luthor e o restaurante. Não houve tempo para mais. Dessa vez já conheci a fazenda dos Kent e o Talon... 

— Pois ótimo! Vamos, vou te apresentar ao resto de Smallville! 

Continua........


	6. Capítulo 6 Evidências

**Evidências**

**Capítulo 6**

_Mas pra que viver fingindo _

_Se eu não posso enganar meu coração_

_Eu sei que te amo... _

"_Eu deveria ir para a Luthor Corp.... Mas não estou com a mínima vontade de fazer isso..._". 

Após o café, Lex voltara para seu quarto e lá ficou deitado por muito tempo.... Pensamentos de toda a espécie surgiam em sua mente.... Sobre o pai, sobre Clark e os outros, sobre Helen e sobre Lara.... 

Pegou o celular e mais uma vez ligou para Lara. Várias chamadas, nenhuma resposta...

"_Droga! Quando ela pegar o celular vai ver que liguei duas vezes. Mais que droga!_" 

E jogou o celular longe dali. 

"_Quem será que se interessou em comprar minhas ações? Talvez o Michael... E onde estará a Lara? Minha Lara........_". 

A casa inteira tinha caído num silêncio assustador.

"_Mas o que estou pensando? O que estou pensando? Eu não tenho nada...... Nem ninguém........... Sou apenas o filho do poderoso Lionel Luthor! Mais nada!!!_" 

Nesse momento o celular tocou. Lex levantou-se rapidamente para apanha-lo, pois o tinha lançado longe. Ao olhar o número que chamava, já sabia de quem se tratava. Hesitou um pouco em atender, mas o fez. 

— Lex?! 

— Lara.... Como vai? 

— Bem! Muito bem! O que você tem? 

— Por que pergunta isso? 

— Sua voz.... Está diferente... Parece... triste... 

— Impressão sua... Quem quer as minhas ações na MAX? 

— Gostaria de conversar pessoalmente com você a respeito disso... 

— Aí vai ficar difícil, afinal, você não está viajando de férias? 

— Como soube? 

— Liguei para a MAX e a Emily me informou. 

— Ah... Certo... 

— E então? Está se divertindo? 

— Muito! Estou adorando o lugar! E as pessoas então? Muito amigáveis! 

— Bom pra você... Só não entendo por que me deixou uma mensagem a respeito das ações da MAX se não pode conversar sobre isso via telefone e está afastada de Metrópolis. 

— Não se preocupe com isso... Essa parte eu resolvo... Onde você está agora? 

— Na mansão em Smallville.... 

— Não entendeu... Em que parte da mansão você está? 

— Em que parte? — Lex piscou surpreso com a pergunta. — No meu quarto, mas por que a... 

— Naquele quarto em que eu estive? — ela se antecipou em perguntar de novo antes que ele pudesse concluir a frase. 

— Sim.... Mas por quê? 

— Estou tentando me lembrar onde era....Eu teria que subir as escadas do salão principal e seguir a esquerda, não é isso? 

— Eu não estou entendendo... 

— A porta do quarto está aberta? 

— Não.... A porta não está aberta.... 

— Então, poderia abrir? 

— Para quê? O que está acontecendo? 

— Só peço que abra a porta, por favor... 

Lex ficou calado por algum tempo para depois respirar fundo antes de responder. 

— Na verdade não está trancada.... — disse ele pausadamente. 

— "timo.... — nesse momento a porta do quarto de Lex se abre devagar. 

Lex notou a porta abrir e já ia levantar-se quando parou ao perceber de quem se tratava. 

— Eu disse que resolvia.... — ela falou desligando o telefone e guardando-o na bolsa. 

Lex estava tão perplexo que não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. Ficou apenas olhando-a com os olhos de completa surpresa. Lara sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e acariciou-lhe o rosto suavemente. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou com o toque dos dedos dela... Lara então começou a beijar-lhe com cuidado... Beijos curtos, quase sem tocar a pele com os lábios e depois de alcançar a altura do ouvido esquerdo, ela sussurrou... 

— Amo você, meu menino.... 

Lex estremeceu por inteiro. Era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Lara dizer com todas as letras que o amava. Com isso ele a segurou pelos braços e a deitou na cama, caindo sobre ela em seguida.... Lex ficou olhando-a por alguns instantes, ambos calados. Seu olhar penetrava no dela de uma maneira que ele mesmo não compreendia. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de beija-la nessa hora e assim, sem resistência nenhuma, o fez. Os momentos que se seguiram após isso foram de completo amor e cumplicidade.

Meio-dia. Lex abre os olhos e se levanta num impulso. Ele olha para os lados a procura de Lara, mas não há ninguém. 

"_Outro sonho?_", pensou. "_Parecia tão real....._". Ele agarrou-se aos lençóis e os cheirou a procura de indícios. "_Sinto o cheiro dela.... Será que aconteceu mesmo? Mas se tiver sido um sonho, pelo menos foi a melhor coisa que eu sonhei desde que voltei do inferno_". 

E no Talon... 

— Sua louca.... Eu te chamo para conhecer Smallville e você decide visitar um monumento da cidade que você já conhecia... — Lana briga com Lara de brincadeira. 

— Epa.... Eu sei que o Lex é maravilhoso, mas nada de chamar ele de monumento! 

— Tou falando da mansão Luthor! Pra mim, ele não é monumento nenhum. 

— Sei.... Seu monumento é outro.... Eu sei bem... 

— Sabe? 

— Mesmo que não soubesse, estaria na cara, Lana... É Clark, não é? 

— É.... Mas a gente é só amigo... 

— Eu não gostaria de ser só amiga do Lex... O mesmo acontece a você, não? 

— É claro que eu quero ser só amiga do Lex... — e riu maliciosa. 

— Ora, sua pirralha! — Lara também disse em meio a risadas. — Sorte sua por pensar assim!!! 

— Lara... — Lana fica séria após os risos. — Minha situação com Clark é complicada... Eu o amo e ele me ama e ambos sabemos disso, mas Clark insiste que não podemos ficar juntos por causa de certas coisas que aconteceram a ele.... Nem eu entendo bem isso.... A única coisa que eu sei é que gostaria de ficar com ele.... — ela baixa o olhar e sorri um tanto vermelha — Ficar com ele pra sempre... 

— Posso ajudar em algo? 

— Acho que não... Temos de nos resolver nós mesmos... Mas me conta o que aconteceu na mansão! 

— Quer mesmo saber? Foi maravilhoso.... Mas não sei se isso vai mudar alguma coisa entre nós... Eu não tive coragem de esperar ele acordar... Se me mandasse embora de lá depois de tudo? Eu morreria de tristeza... 

— É, mas e agora? 

— Eu não sei.... Ele pode voltar a me ligar se achar que deve... 

— E se ele não ligar? 

— Tudo bem... Vou embora de Smallville em dez dias... Vou embora com a certeza que fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance... 

— E vai desistir? 

— Tem hora pra tudo, minha querida Lana... Até pra desistir, acredite nisso. Mas não se preocupe, não o estou fazendo... Não ainda. 

— Tenho uma idéia! — Lana falou batendo as mãos uma na outra. 

— Qual? 

— Vamos fazer umas compras! 

— Que tipo de compras? 

— Sei lá... Roupas novas! Sandálias novas! Batons novos! Vamos radicalizar! 

— Nós duas? — Lara arregalou os olhos. 

— Isso! Nós duas! O que acha? 

— O que eu acho? Eu acho ótimo!!! Vamos lá! 

Continua........


	7. Capítulo 7 Evidências

**Evidências**

**Capítulo 7**

_Chega de mentiras _

_De negar o meu desejo _

_Eu te quero mais que tudo _

_Eu preciso do seu beijo _

— Você devia estar aqui, Lex! Esqueceu da reunião com os representantes internacionais da Corporación Bienaventuranza?! 

— Não pai, eu não esqueci... tem certeza que minha presença é realmente necessária? Não tenho vontade de viajar até Metrópolis hoje.. 

— Eu entendo filho... Esse ir e vir é muito cansativo pra você... Por que não considera a possibilidade de ficar aqui em Metrópolis definitivamente? 

Lex apenas sorriu lembrando que fora o próprio pai quem o mandara àquela cidade como uma espécie de "castigo". Agora, ele queria fazer o contrário... Quer afasta-lo de lá justamente quando ele começa a se sentir em casa em algum lugar.... De todos os lugares onde já estivera na vida.... De todos eles, apenas em Smallville Lex sentia-se de fato em casa... 

— Onde você está, filho? — eles conversavam pelo celular. 

— Estou dirigindo... Dando uma volta pela cidade... 

— Ah... Certo... Fazendo um "tour" pra conhecer melhor a cidade... 

— Poderia dispensar as ironias....? Pensei que essa fase estivesse superada.. 

— E está... Mas isso não muda o fato de eu precisar de você aqui... 

— Pai... 

Nesse momento Lex passa em frente a um shopping e vê Lana e Lara olhando as vitrines de algumas lojas de roupas........ _Lara_? 

— Lara? — ele fala surpreso enquanto o celular escapa de sua mão caindo em seu colo. 

"_Lara?_", Lionel repete em pensamento. 

— Pai... — Lex volta a pegar o celular. — Eu preciso desligar agora... 

— Ok, filho... Nos falamos depois então... 

** 

— Ah, Lana.... Não sei não.... Tem certeza que a gente deve entrar aí? 

— Estão meio sem graça, né? Houve um tempo que aqui tinha umas roupas bem legais, mais transadas, mas estão tão formais.... 

— Não é isso... Só que não fazem muito o meu estilo... E se a gente desse um pulinho até Metrópolis para dar uma olhadinha numa..... 

— Olá garotas.... — alguém falou por trás das duas e ambas sabiam de quem era aquela voz. 

Elas se viram. 

— Lex! — Lana que levou um tremendo susto tenta não demonstra-lo. — O que faz aqui? 

— Eu? — ele olha para um lado depois para o outro. — Estava passando e vi vocês... Não vai me apresentar à sua amiga, Lana? 

— Hã... Bom... Essa aqui é a Lara.... 

— Senhorita Lara... Eu sou o Lex... — ele diz seriamente com os olhos fixos nela. Ele a olhava como se perguntasse "o que faz aqui?". 

— Como vai, senhor Lex...? — Lara o cumprimenta baixando os olhos. 

— Vocês estão pensando em comprar algo nesse shopping? 

— Na verdade a gente só estava dando uma olhada, não é Lara? 

— É... 

— Ah... Un-hum... Ok... Querem carona para casa? 

— Bom.... — Lana fica sem jeito. — Nós viemos no carro da Lara... 

— Está na cidade a passeio ou trabalho, senhorita Lee? — ele perguntou sem se dar conta que a tinha chamado pelo sobrenome... Mas ninguém tinha lhe dito o sobrenome dela naquele momento... Lana só baixou a cabeça e quis rir da situação... Lara também percebeu e percebeu que Lana havia percebido. 

— A passeio, senhor Luthor.... — ela respondeu chamando-o pelo sobrenome que caia na mesma situação de Lex, afinal... Ele também não tinha mencionado seu sobrenome. 

Lex franziu a testa e só então percebeu o óbvio. Lana tentava segurar-se para não rir da situação e Lara permanecia séria olhando para ele. 

Ele só balança a cabeça em sinal de contrariedade.... Depois olha para Lana como se tentasse descobrir o que ela estava pensando. 

— Ok... Acabou a brincadeira. — ele pega Lara pelo braço e sai levando-a para longe de Lana. — Só um minuto, Lana! Já te devolvo sua nova amiga! 

— Depois disso, ela vai me pedir uma explicação do que está acontecendo. — Lara diz ao pararem a poucos metros de Lana. 

— Como se ela já não soubesse de tudo... Vamos lá... Diga.... 

— Dizer o quê? 

— O que veio fazer aqui... Vamos diga! 

— Eu já te disse.... E por duas vezes... Estou de férias, estou passeando... 

— Em Smallville? Conta outra, Lara... 

— Gostei da última vez que estive aqui... Mas não houve tempo de ver nada... 

— Esteve.... — ele hesitou um pouco em perguntar. — Esteve na mansão hoje pela manhã? 

— Por que a pergunta? Não tem certeza? 

— Não, droga! Eu não tenho certeza! Você esteve? 

— Eu sei onde estive essa manhã e com quem estive... Não te devo satisfações a respeito! 

— Eu sei! Eu não quero saber com quem esteve se não tiver sido comigo... Lara, estou tão confuso.... — ele foi baixando o tom de sua voz gradualmente. — Não sei mais o que é realidade.... — ele hesitou mais completou. — e o que é sonho ou pesadelo... 

— Você esteve comigo hoje de manhã, Lex? — ela perguntou enfim entendendo o que se passava a ele. 

— Eu..... — ele olha para baixo e depois volta a encara-la. — Sim.... Estive... 

Lara leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Lex e o acaricia suavemente. 

— Lex... Se esteve comigo, então eu também estive com você.... Não compreende isso? 

— Não é isso que eu quero saber! Quero saber se foi real, Lara! Se foi real! 

— Tudo o que se refere a mim.... e a você..... é real.... Acredite... 

— Não quer me ajudar.... Já era de se esperar...... Não me surpreende em nada essa sua atitude! 

— O que mais quero na vida é ajudar você.... mas para isso você precisa aceitar a minha ajuda. 

Os dois ficaram ali... Se olhando calados por vários segundos... Pareciam querer mergulhar no íntimo um do outro e tentar desvendar todos os mistérios, todos os segredos e medos que ambos pudessem ter... 

— Quanto tempo vai ficar em Smallville? 

— Uns dez dias no máximo.... 

— Como conheceu a Lana? 

— Clark me apresentou.... 

— Clark.... — Lex puxou um dos cantos da boca. — Claro.... 

— Qual é o problema? 

— Não... Nenhum.... Boas férias pra você... A propósito... Onde está Tony? 

— Com a Michael... 

— Michael... Certo... Ele gosta de ficar com o pai...? 

— Sim... Eles se dão muito bem.... 

— Ele.... perguntou por mim? 

— Sempre pergunta.... — falou ela meio sem jeito com a resposta. Ficou parecendo algo ensaiado, mas era a pura verdade. 

Lex sorriu com a resposta apesar da má impressão que Lara achara que causara. 

— Sobre o acionista que quer comprar as minhas ações na MAX.... 

Lara até tinha esquecido desse assunto. A verdade é que ela não tinha ninguém... Até teria se tivesse oferecido aos outros acionistas, mas como não o fizera.... 

— Ah sim.... Pois é.... — ela sorriu sem graça. 

— Quem é? — ele perguntou secamente. 

— Quem é? Bom....... Eh..... Eu.... 

— Você? — Lex a observou um pouco melhor para avaliar o que ela estaria sentindo naquele momento e chegou a conclusão que era medo, insegurança, receio... 

— Sim, algum problema pra você? 

— Tem... dinheiro pra comprar as minhas ações? 

— Sim, tenho.... Não se preocupe quanto a isso.... 

— Me preocupo..... Tenho que ter certeza que é um negócio seguro... 

— Está insinuando que eu tentaria passar você pra trás? 

— Não.... Mas que está servindo de testa de ferro pra alguém e eu quero saber quem é.... Talvez o próprio Michael.... 

— Não tem ninguém, Lex.... Só eu.... 

— Então ótimo! — ele voltou a sorrir discretamente. 

— Se sente melhor agora? — ela perguntou e Lex pôde ver a indignação em seus olhos. 

— Não.... — ele respondeu fitando-a mais uma vez. Depois simplesmente se afastou e foi embora. 

Lana percebendo que Lex fora embora aproximou-se de Lara. 

— Uau... que clima pesado... 

— É... — ela sorriu sem graça. 

— Deve estar sendo uma barra pra você ter que passar por isso gostando tanto dele como gosta.... 

— Pra ele também está sendo.... — ela disse sem tirar os olhos do carro de Lex se afastando. 

— Lara, cuidado..... Achar que se pode compreender um Luthor é algo muito perigoso e instável... 

— Mas eu posso, Lana.... Eu posso compreende-lo.... Não é por ser psicóloga... Não é isso.... Mas eu posso compreendê-lo.... 

Lara não pôde evitar que uma lágrima escapasse e Lana ficou sem jeito... Sem saber o que dizer, resolveu ficar calada.... Sua expressão, contudo, tornou-se triste juntamente com a da nova amiga, mas de repente um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. 

— E as lentes? Você encomendou? 

— Ah sim... Estão prontas hoje... quer ir comigo buscar? 

— Em Metrópolis? — Lana lançou-lhe um sorriso de cumplicidade. 

— É.... Em Metrópolis e a gente pode ver as vitrines de lá também. — Lara respondeu tentando deixar um pouco de lado a dor que estava sentindo. 

Lex passou o dia inteiro rodando em seu carro, sem rumo, sem saber o que pensar ou como agir com essa situação. Será que Lara estava em Smallville por sua causa? E se não fosse, por que seria então? E se fosse, por que tanto interesse? Resolveu parar de pensar nisso... Interesse por interesse, Helen chegou até a casar com ele.... 

Ao chegar em casa a noite, percebeu que não estava sozinho... 

— Pai? O que faz aqui? 

— Vim ver como estava.... Você não me pareceu bem ao telefone... 

— Estou bem sim.... 

— Lex, seguiria um conselho meu? 

— O que vai propor? 

— Não é uma proposta... É só um conselho... 

— E o que é? – disse enquanto se servia de um uísque. 

— Filho... Sobre aquele assunto... As seções com um psicólogo... 

— Ainda sobre isso? 

— Você passou três meses numa ilha deserta.... Imaginando um tal Louis com você lá.... Filho, não custa ver se está tudo bem.... 

— **Est** tudo bem.... 

— Ao menos pense a respeito.... Você sabe que eu só quero o melhor pra você.... 

— Estou bem, pai... 

— E quanto aos pesadelos? 

— Como sabe sobre eles? 

— Sou seu pai.... Observo você.... 

— Sonhos sem importância... 

— Que te afligem... 

— Não me afligem! Vamos encerrar essa conversa, por favor? 

— E do que quer falar? Está com visitas na casa? — perguntou Lionel com um certo cuidado. 

— Visitas? Não... Estou só, como deve ter notado ao chegar... Só, como sempre... 

— É, eu percebi.... — Lionel levanta-se e vai em direção ao bar para também servir-se. 

Continua........


	8. Capítulo 8 Evidências

**Evidências**

**Capítulo 8**

_Eu entrego a minha vida _

_Pra você fazer o que quiser de mim_

_Só quero ouvir você dizer que sim _

No dia seguinte, Lara estava cansada da viagem a Metrópolis no dia anterior e por isso ainda dormia quando o telefone do hotel a acordou... Foi abrindo os olhos devagar e olhou no relógio.... 11 horas da manhã... 

— Nossaaaa.... Dormi demais.... — disse enquanto pegava o telefone. — Alô... 

— Senhora Lee? Tem uma visita para a senhora aqui na entrada do hotel... 

— Poderia me informar quem é, por favor? 

— Senhor Luthor.... Ele quer saber se pode subir.... 

"_Lex?_".... E Lara não pôde evitar um sorriso.... 

— Sim! Mande-o subir! Rápido! 

Lara estava ainda de camisola, mas isso não a incomodou em nada... Pegou uma escova para pentear os cabelos e colocou um robe para cobrir-se um pouco melhor.. Foi quando bateram à porta..

Ela dirigiu-se até lá tentando conter o sorriso e abriu a porta num ímpeto.... 

Se ela tentava conter o sorriso, o faria agora com toda a facilidade ao dar de cara com Lionel. 

— Bom dia, senhorita Lee... — ele a cumprimentou olhando-a de cima a baixo. 

Lara literalmente bateu a porta na cara de Lionel e correu para o guarda-roupas, vestindo uma saia preta justa e uma blusa cor de areia de linha e mangas curtas. Novamente foi até a porta e abriu para dar de cara mais uma vez com Lionel. 

— Eu não entendo.... — ele disse com um sorriso. 

— Não há nada o que entender, senhor Luthor... 

— Por acaso esperava um outro Luthor? 

— Não esperava ninguém... Se quer saber, eu ainda dormia.... 

— Ah... Então **agora** entendo... Estava dormindo... Desculpe se a acordei.... 

— O que deseja? 

— Conversar..... 

— Sobre? 

— Lex.... Afinal que outro assunto teríamos em comum? 

— Nem faço idéia... — e Lara sorriu ironicamente. 

— Eu posso entrar? 

— Não.... — disse ainda sem tirar o sorriso. — Tenho certeza que será breve.... 

— Tem razão... Serei.... — Lionel mudou a fisionomia e esta pareceu mais ameaçadora que nunca. — Vá embora... Nunca mais volte aqui... Deixe meu filho em paz. O aviso está dado... Penso que mais breve que isso só em ligação internacional... Adeus, senhorita Lee... Tenha uma boa viagem de volta. — e deu as costas para ir embora. 

— Espere! — ela gritou num impulso. — Espere..... 

Lionel virou-se sem muito (e por que não dizer "nenhum"?) interesse. 

— Acho que é melhor o senhor entrar.... 

Lionel poderia simplesmente ter se negado já que ela não permitira de imediato, mas ele não era assim... Sabia passar por cima de certos orgulhos idiotas para lucrar muito mais depois pelas conseqüências. Sem dizer nada, ele entrou. 

— Quer que eu peça um café? 

— Não, obrigado.... — Lionel respondeu sentando-se numa cadeira oferecida por Lara. 

— Qual é o problema, Senhor Lionel? — perguntou ela puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se à sua frente. — É o meu cabelo que não o agrada? A cor dos meus olhos? Quem sabe é o meu estado civil ou talvez a minha idade.... Me diga o que é pelo menos... 

Lionel fitou-a por vários segundos sem pronunciar uma única palavra, mas percebia nos olhos dela a necessidade de uma explicação... E por que ele precisaria dá-la? Foi o que pensou no momento.... Em nada interessava a ela a vida dos Luthor... De nenhum deles.. Mas preferia neutralizar os inimigos a ter que guerrear... Claro, se fosse preciso, não hesitaria... Mas pra que utilizar armamento forte com inimigo pequeno? 

— Seu pai é oriental, senhorita Lee? 

— O quê? — Lara balançou a cabeça rapidamente tentando entender a súbita mudança de assunto. 

— Perguntei se seu pai é oriental.... 

— O pai dele, meu avô... 

— Ah.... E sua mãe americana.... 

— Desculpe senhor Luthor, mas o que teria isso a ver com o nosso assunto? 

— Nada.... Só estou tentando conhece-la melhor... 

— E para que? 

— Diz gostar do meu filho..... Isso já é mais do que suficiente para que queira conhece-la melhor... 

— Parece se importar muito com ele... 

— E me importo... A meu modo... 

— Tentando manipula-lo à sua vã vontade... 

— Eu diria "orienta-lo".... E a senhorita quer coloca-lo contra mim.... 

— Não devia tirar conclusões..... — "precipitadas" ela ia dizer, mas Lionel não deixou. 

— Mas isso eu não vou permitir.... Nem a senhorita.. Nem qualquer outra. Não acha que meu filho já sofreu demais? Se não acha, eu acho... 

— Lex não é um fantoche, senhor Luthor! 

— Não, ele não é! Ainda bem que tem noção disso. 

— Ele precisa de mim... 

— Está errada... Ele precisa esquecer... Precisa se recuperar de todos os seus traumas.... Ele vai passar a freqüentar um psicólogo para ajuda-lo com isso por isso vim aqui pedir encarecidamente na minha posição de pai.... Vá embora.. Afaste-se do meu filho.... Vai ser melhor para todos... 

— Conheço ótimos psicólogos que... 

— **Eu** também conheço, senhorita! — disse ele interrompendo-a mais uma vez. 

— Eu não entendo por que age assim.... Do que tem medo, afinal? Por que não me deixa tentar? 

— Por que meu filho não é cobaia de ninguém! — Lionel alterou a voz ao dizer isso, mas logo recompô-se — Me diga sinceramente... — ele levanta-se e abre o casaco. — Eu não tenho nenhum transmissor, nenhum gravador como pode ver.... Me diga, o que mais a interessa em meu filho? Sejamos honestos um com o outro.... São seus olhos azuis ou a imensa fortuna por trás deles? 

— A **que** imensa fortuna o senhor está se referindo? — Lara falou trincando os dentes. — Se vamos ser sinceros, **vamos** ser sinceros! Se eu assinar um documento garantindo não requerer nada dessa **maldita** fortuna, nada, absolutamente nada em caso de morte, divórcio ou os diabos que o senhor possa imaginar e registra-lo em cartório com as devidas providências para que se torne devidamente, totalmente **legal** e **irrevogável**, me deixaria ficar com ele e leva-lo para sempre para bem longe do senhor? Não esqueça! Estamos sendo honestos um com o outro! — disse ela já praticamente gritando. 

Lionel quis dizer algo, mas momentaneamente não sabia o que seria mais adequado. A palavra morreu em sua garganta e Lara sentiu uma pontinha de satisfação ao calar o grande Lionel Luthor, mas não seria por muito tempo. Lionel sabia atingir o ponto certo na hora certa. 

— Ele não a quer.... — ele disse recompondo-se do "susto" de ficar sem palavras. — Mesmo se eu aprovasse tal coisa, Lex não a quer, senhorita.... Nada há a se fazer.... — foram suas últimas palavras antes de ele mesmo abrir a porta para depois deixar o lugar sem nem ao menos um "adeus" ou "até logo". 

E Lara ficou lá parada, olhando para a porta que acabara de se abrir e se fechar para que Lionel fosse embora pensando que talvez ele estivesse certo em suas últimas palavras. 

Naquele mesmo dia, no início da noite, Lex estava na fazenda dos Kent conversando com Clark. 

— E então? Vai me contar como encontrou Lara ou vou ter de descobrir por minha conta? 

— A encontrei por puro acaso... Se Smallville fosse uma cidade grande não teria esse nome... — e Clark sorriu. 

— Quer dizer que você estava passando na rua e "pá"... a encontrou.... 

— É... foi exatamente assim... E você? Como a encontrou....? 

— Eu? Estava passando na rua e..... 

— "Pá"? — perguntou Clark voltando a sorrir em seguida. 

— Isso... — Lex concordou sem jeito. — Parece que ela e Lana ficaram bem amigas, não? 

— Parece que sim... — Clark confirmou fingindo desinteresse. 

— Acha que elas têm alguma coisa em comum, Clark? 

— Não muito... Lana é tímida e frágil.... Já Lara é forte, segura, espontânea... 

— É... — Lex concordou sem perceber. Depois de notado, não houve como voltar atrás. 

— Eu poderia me apaixonar por ela.... 

— Você já **** apaixonado por ela. — Lex referiu-se a Lana. 

— Não tou falando da Lana.... 

Lex estreitou os olhos na direção de Clark e uma sobrancelha subiu discretamente. 

— E está falando de quem? 

— Lex, estamos falando de duas mulheres e digo que não fiz referência à Lana... Quem poderia ser então? 

— Lara? — Lex respondeu em forma de pergunta. 

— Você é inteligente... Eu sempre soube disso. — e riu divertido. 

— Como assim? Até a poucos minutos atrás você era caído pela Lana.. Que papo é esse agora? 

— Já percebeu que entre mim e Lana não vinga? 

— E? 

— "E" que eu devo partir pra outra, ué... 

Lex piscou sem entender direito aquela conversa e Clark percebeu que algo acontecera. 

— Vocês estão.... 

— Não! — Clark se antecipou em responder. — Não há nada.... Mas sabe, ela me encanta.... Gosto daquele jeito dela espontâneo....Tenho a impressão que poderia passar horas conversando com ela sem me cansar.... — Clark o olha de soslaio para ver que ele olhava para o outro lado. — Você... se incomodaria, Lex? 

— Hã? O que foi que você disse, Clark? Desculpe... Não estava prestando atenção. 

— Perguntei se você se incomodaria caso eu a convide para um jantar... 

— Eu? Por que me incomodaria? Já não falei que entre mim e Lara já não há mais nada? 

— Já.... Mas é que às vezes nos arrependemos de certas coisas que dizemos... Nunca aconteceu com você? 

— Sim, mas não é o caso... Esteja a vontade.... 

— Sei.... — Clark fica sem saber o que dizer agora e pensa bem rápido. — Então poderia me ajudar? 

— Não sei como... 

— Me dê algumas dicas sobre ela... Por exemplo... Qual a flor que ela mais gosta? 

"_Rosas... de preferência vermelhas_", pensou ele, mas a resposta... 

— Não faço a menor idéia.... — dando de ombros. 

— E a bebida preferida, você sabe? 

— Bebida? — "_Vinho....._", mas Lex faz que está tentando lembrar-se. — Não consigo lembrar, Clark.... 

— Poxa, você não ajuda em nada mesmo.... Mas tudo bem, eu me viro.... — Clark falou em tom de conformação. 

— Ainda não acredito no que está dizendo.... Sempre amou a Lana... Como pode assim de uma hora pra outra... 

— Hei... Quem falou em amor aqui? Eu quero me divertir um pouco... Só isso... 

— Ora, seu canalhaaa! — Lex partiu pra cima de Clark de punho fechado, mas este desviou. 

— Epa, epa, epa!! — Clark gritou com os braços pro alto. — O que foi que aconteceu? O que deu em você? 

— Não pode trata-la assim, ouviu bem? Não pode! — Lex falou seriamente apontando o dedo indicador na direção de Clark. 

— Ah, é só você que pode.... — Clark concluiu com um certo ar de deboche. 

— Ninguém pode por que ela não......... — Lex não concluiu a frase, parando-a bruscamente como se a menção da palavra que viria em seguida conflitasse com suas ações. 

— Ela não merece.... — Clark completou por conta própria. — Eu sei disso..... Mas pensei que você não soubesse.... 

— Você.... estava me testando? — Lex perguntou um tanto confuso. 

— Mais ou menos.... Não penso em agir assim com ela de forma alguma.... Primeiro, não é do meu feitio.... 

— É, eu sei que não.... 

— Segundo, já aprendi a admirá-la mesmo com tão pouco tempo que a conheço... Acho-a realmente interessante... Poderia acontecer de verdade não poderia? Aliás..... Poderia acontecer comigo ou com uma outra pessoa que venha a surgir na vida dela... 

— Sabe de alguma coisa? 

Em seu íntimo, Clark sorriu. 

— O marido... Quer dizer, ex-marido.... Parece... Estou dizendo "parece" que a está procurando para tentar voltarem.... Não sei bem... Ela conversava com a Lana e peguei alguma coisa.... 

— Michael.... — Lex repetiu num tom de voz baixo. — Deve ser ele mesmo que está interessado em minhas ações... Mas eu não vendo..... Não vou vender para ele nem que eu precise voltar para a MAX! 

— E quanto à Lara? 

— Não é da minha conta.... — Lex olha para seu relógio. — Está tarde.... Acho que já vou indo....... 

Ao dizer isso, Lex percebe a aproximação de um carro, mas não era qualquer carro... Era o carro de Lara. 

— O que... O que ela está fazendo aqui, Clark? — Lex perguntou enquanto ela estacionava ao lado do seu Porsche. 

— Não faço idéia... 

— Vocês tinham combinado um encontro? 

— De maneira alguma.... Está aqui por pura casualidade, pode ter certeza.... E afinal, qual é o problema? Vocês dois são adultos e civilizados... Podem enfrentar essa... 

Continua........


	9. Capítulo 9 Evidências

  


* * *

**Evidências**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Diz que é verdade

Que tem Saudade

Que ainda você pensa muito em mim

Lara se aproximou da dupla.

— Boa noite... — disse ela com um sorriso.

— Boa! — Clark respondeu sem cerimônias.

Lex ficou olhando para Lara. Nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira. Usava uma calça jeans e... camiseta? Era isso mesmo. E onde estavam seus óculos? Ela usava batom vermelho, os cabelos negros totalmente soltos a esvoaçar com a brisa noturna.

— Não vai responder, Lex? — Clark o cutucou.

— Boa noite... — ele respondeu despertando do transe em que entrara.

— Você já não estava indo? — Clark perguntou cochichando.

— Sim, eu já... — Lex parou — Por quê?

— Por que o quê?

— Por que quer que eu vá?

— Foi você que disse que ia...

— Vou ficar um pouco mais se não se importa... Tenho umas coisinhas a perguntar a sua visitante...

— Fique a vontade....

— Podemos conversar a três? — Lara disse percebendo claramente os cochichos entre os dois.

— Que tal a dois? — Clark insinuou acompanhado de uma piscada de olho.

Lex olhou pra um e depois pro outro sem querer acreditar que Clark se insinuara para Lara daquela forma.

— Sim, conversem a dois! Fiquem a vontade! — Lex expressou e começou a se afastar do casal.

Ele caminhava devagar até seu carro. Não sabia bem o que esperava. Talvez esperasse que Clark viesse atrás dele e pedisse desculpas pelo infeliz comentário. Não que ele se importasse que Lara e Clark conversassem "a dois"... Não! Era a falta de consideração para com ele! Não se descartava assim a companhia de um amigo. Aquilo não fora uma coisa correta de se dizer... Não importava a pessoa que estivesse lá....

Lex ia formulando pensamentos como esses ao caminhar com as mãos nos bolsos e sem olhar pra trás. Percebera, porém, que ninguém viria pedi-lo para não ir embora. Lembrou-se de um assunto muito importante e parou.... Sorriu discretamente, fazendo o sorriso sumir imediatamente depois. Virou-se na direção deles e não quis parecer preocupado em observar o que faziam em suas costas, por isso não olhou diretamente para eles, apenas de relance para notar que conversavam como se fossem amigos há anos. Lara estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto e afinal de contas... O que ela fizera consigo mesma? Estava tão.... mais bonita..... Nunca fizera aquilo quando estava com ele! Toda aquela mudança era.... por Clark? Não, Lex não queria pensar nisso. Ele não se importava ou não queria se importar. Começou a regressar ao ponto onde estava também devagar, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos.

— Eu não queria interromper, mas é que acabo de me lembrar de um assunto que não pode esperar.....

— Não podemos conversar amanhã, Lex? — e Clark apontou discretamente com o olhar para Lara. Aquilo irritara bastante Lex que, óbvio, não deixou transparecer.

— Não é com você, Clark... É com a senhorita....

— Comigo? — Lara o olhou como se não entendesse.

— Sim.... Com você.... em particular... — Lex olhou de soslaio para Clark nesse instante.

— Quer que eu deixe os dois a sós? — Clark falou num tom que Lex julgou ser de preocupação. Teve vontade de pegá-lo pela gola da camisa e perguntar "qual o problema nisso?".

— Não se preocupe, Clark.... — Lara pousou a mão sobre o peito de Clark como se para consolá-lo e Lex por mais que não quisesse fazer isso, acompanhou o movimento da mão dela.

— Não precisa ser aqui.... — Lex falou num ímpeto, arrependendo-se imediatamente depois.

— Ah... Vão sair... — Clark disse fingindo indignação, mas por dentro estava adorando aquilo tudo. — Podem ir.... Lara, guardo seu carro aqui na fazenda... Amanhã bem cedo esteja aqui para pegá-lo e tomar café conosco, ouviu bem?

Mais uma vez, Lex irritou-se com a proximidade dos dois e apenas fechou discretamente os olhos como se tentasse controlar-se para realmente não pegar Clark pela gola da camisa e esclarecer alguns pontos ali.

"_O que eu estou pensando?_", Lex se perguntou confuso. "_Não há o que se esclarecer!_".

Lex saiu na frente na direção de seu carro. Lara ia logo atrás. Se Lex tivesse olhado para trás num certo segundo veria Lara acenar para Clark e juntar as duas mãos na frente do corpo num sinal de esperança e também veria um sorriso de satisfação na face de seu amigo ao levantar o polegar na direção dela.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou ela ao entrar no carro.

— Não se preocupe... Tenho certeza que ainda não visitou esse ponto turístico de Smallville.

"_Então não vamos para a mansão_", pensou ela em meio a um sorriso. Lex percebeu que ela sorria.

— Que foi? — perguntou com certa aspereza. — Eu disse algo engraçado?

— Não...

— Deve estar se perguntando o que preciso tanto falar com você que não poderia esperar até amanhã a ponto de estragar o seu encontro...

— Na verdade não estou preocupada com isso...

— Ah não?

— Não, por que já sei do que se trata... Das ações...

— Exatamente! Já sei que é Michael quem quer comprar as minhas ações. Avise a ele que não estão mais a venda.

Lara mal podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Ela atirara no que vira e acertara o que não vira.

— Por que não? — perguntou ela como se não houvesse gostado.

— Por que.... preciso refletir melhor sobre isso....

— Só sobre isso?

— Acha que preciso refletir sobre mais alguma coisa?

— Sim.... Sobre a sua empresa.... Lex, a Lex Corp sempre foi muito importante pra você! Não abra mão disso assim tão facilmente... Não percebe que está se destruindo dessa maneira?

Lex ficou calado. Seu olhar fitava apenas a estrada. Lara sentiu um cheiro de reprovação no ar e resolveu calar-se.... por enquanto...

Quinze minutos depois pararam. Lara olhou em volta... Não havia nada... Lex saiu do carro e seguiu em frente. Ela fez o mesmo para se deparar logo a sua frente com a cidade de Smallville... toda ao alcance de sua visão. Era uma espécie de mirante natural o lugar onde estavam.

— Que lindo.... — ela falou baixinho totalmente surpreendida.

Lex puxou um canto da boca num sinal de contentamento com a expressão dela.

— A maioria das pessoas não compreende o porquê de um multimilionário feito eu gostar de morar aqui.... Nem mesmo meu pai compreende.... O que você ver?

— Eu? Vejo uma cidade totalmente iluminada.... e linda!

— Pois eu vejo a _minha_ cidade.... Daqui, sinto-me o senhor de Smallville.... Vejo-a tão pequena desse ponto, tão frágil.... Como uma cidadezinha dessa pôde sobreviver a uma chuva de meteoros daquela gravidade? Já se perguntou a respeito? — e ele procurou os olhos de Lara no momento da indagação. Mas foi ele mesmo quem respondeu. — Claro que nunca se perguntou tal coisa... Não é a sua cidade, é a _minha_.........!

Lara não respondeu. Continuou com os olhos em toda a extensão de Smallville. Era só uma cidade, mas como era aconchegante vê-la daquele lugar... Talvez... Talvez fosse a presença de Lex que a fazia sentir-se assim e não a vista à sua frente... Ela já não sabia.... E não queria chegar a nenhuma conclusão a esse respeito... Só queria estar ali naquele lugar com aquela pessoa....

— Meu pai está preocupado comigo...

— Sim, eu sei....

— Como sabe? — Lex lançou-lhe um olhar de desconfiança.

— Ele esteve hoje pela manhã no hotel onde estou hospedada.

— Para?

— Para pedir que eu fosse embora e te deixasse em paz...

— Ah... E te ofereceu 100 mil dólares ou já os depositou em sua conta?

— Não entendi....

— Não?

— Não..... Por que ele me ofereceria 100 mil dólares se como ele mesmo disse, eu não sou uma ameaça, pois você não me quer....

— Meu pai disse isso?

— É, ele disse.... Quase arrumei minhas malas e fiz o que ele praticamente exigiu... A verdade dói às vezes!

— Não achei que estivesse aqui por mim.... — Lex baixou a cabeça sentindo-se confuso.

— E por que seria, Lex? — ela o olhou firmemente até que ele levantasse os olhos em sua direção.

— É isso que me pergunto desde que te vi aqui em Smallville.

— Tudo que eu quero é que você fique bem.... — Lara levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Lex que não a impediu. — De verdade....

Lex prendeu-se em seus olhos. Pareciam expressar tanta preocupação para com ele...

Confusão... sua mente estava cheia de dúvidas e incertezas.... Por quantas vezes sentira que Helen era sincera? Por quantas vezes se viu totalmente envolvido por aquela mulher tão sórdida e falsa a ponto de engana-lo com tanta facilidade que tinha vontade de se matar quando pensava nisso?

— Eu estou bem... — disse ele retirando a mão de Lara de seu rosto, mas não a soltou de imediato. Ficou segurando a mão dela ainda por algum tempo.

— Não tanto quanto eu gostaria que estivesse.... — ela respondeu colocando a outra mão sobre a mão que segurava a sua.

Sem pensar, Lex puxou Lara para si e a abraçou fortemente. Ela sentiu o coração disparar em seu peito nesse momento. Nunca um abraço fora tão desejado... Nunca um contato fora tão gratificante como agora. Passaram-se vários segundos e eles continuavam assim.... Abraçados, colados um ao outro sem dizerem absolutamente nada.

Lex podia sentir o calor que vinha de Lara... Um calor que o protegia, que o acalmava, que lhe dava segurança..... Por que não conseguia superar tudo e ficar com ela? Por quê? Será que precisava mesmo de ajuda?

De repente ele a afastou e Lara pôde ver em seus olhos todo o pavor, todo o medo de ser letalmente traído mais uma vez.

— Sinto muito.... — ele disse com voz fraca. Seus olhos penderam por não conseguir encara-la.

— Não.... — Lara procurou o ângulo da visão de Lex para que pudesse voltar a olha-lo nos olhos. Ele ia desviar de novo, mas ela segurou seu rosto carinhosamente. — Eu é que sinto muito, Lex! Sinto muito que tenha passado por tudo aquilo... sinto muito por não ter feito nada pra evitar que tudo acontecesse!

— Não foi sua culpa....... Você não tinha como saber....

— É... Limitações humanas.. são uma droga!

Lex não queria, mas sorriu com o comentário de Lara. Como ela ainda conseguia "brincar" num clima tenso como aquele?

— Eu preciso de um tempo..... — ele desviou o olhar mais uma vez. — Eu preciso organizar minha cabeça. Decidir certas coisas em minha vida. Na verdade, preciso decidir o que fazer com ela..... com a minha vida....

— Claro.... — Lara respondeu em baixo tom — Você tem razão.....

— Eu gostaria de ir embora agora. Vamos?

— Sim.... Vamos.... — ela concordou por não saber mais o que dizer naquele momento.

Na volta para o hotel, Lex sentia-se estranhamente melhor. Sentia-se leve como há muito tempo não acontecia. Lara, porém, parecia triste..... A viagem de volta ocorreu praticamente em total silêncio. Só quando Lex estacionou o carro em frente ao hotel ele finalmente perguntou.

— Eu falei algo que te ofendeu?

— Não.... — respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

— Você entende a minha posição?

— Sim, Lex... Não se preocupe, eu entendo e espero que você encontre as respostas... Você precisa.... Precisa se perguntar o que realmente é importante... O que realmente deve prevalecer... Quais são seus verdadeiros objetivos..... E precisa repensar a posição sobre as suas empresas também.....

— Farei isso.... Já não parece tão certo unificar a minha empresa com a de meu pai... Minha empresa... A única coisa que é realmente minha!

— Eu... vou entrar agora....

— Boa noite, Lara!

— Boa noite, Lex...

Na manhã seguinte, Lara foi até a fazenda dos Kent para pegar seu carro e para se despedir também.

— Lara.... — Clark parecia triste com a notícia — Não devia voltar para Metrópolis ainda.

— Clark... — ela o abraçou e beijou-lhe o rosto — Não sei o que faria sem você.

— Por que não me ouve? Não vá embora agora.....

— É preciso, Clark! Vamos comigo até o Talon.... Vou me despedir de Lana...

Clark entrou no carro e o casal partiu para o Talon. Lá, Lana também não entendeu e não quis aceitar.

— Lara, o que aconteceu? Você ainda tem alguns dias para ficar em Smallville.

— Eu sei, minha amiga.... Eu sei.... Mas é hora de ir......

Clark acompanhava com fisionomia triste a despedida entre as duas garotas.

— Eu já implorei que não fosse e não adiantou. — ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

— Foi o Lex? O que ele fez? — Lana perguntou franzindo a testa.

— De certa forma é para ajuda-lo que estou indo.... — Lara disse pegando a mão de Clark e o arrastando até o lado de Lana, colocando-os lado a lado, tomou uma das mãos de Lana e a colocou de encontro à mão de Clark. Ela se afastou um pouco do casal e sorriu. — Perfeito!

Os dois coraram.

— O que deu errado ontem a noite, Lara? — Clark perguntou sem soltar a mão de Lana.

— Nada.... Não deu nada errado, mas minha presença não vai ajudar muito de agora em diante.... Ele precisa decidir.... As cartas estão lançadas!

— Por que não espera aqui? — foi Lana a perguntar tentando soltar a mão de Clark, mas para sua surpresa, este não permitiu.

— Por que...... chegamos ao ponto crucial....... Desse ponto, Lex vai decidir o próprio futuro! Estar ou não estar aqui já não vai fazer nenhuma diferença.

— Então esteja.... — Clark respondeu automaticamente.

— Prefiro não estar...... — e ela sorriu — Prefiro que ele não se sinta pressionado por minha presença..... Impô-la a ele dessa forma me faz ter medo...........

— Medo? — Lana repete como se não compreendesse.

— Sim.... Medo.... Tenho medo do medo que ele tem de se deixar envolver mais uma vez.

— Se você acha melhor assim.... — Clark enfim solta a mão de Lana para poder abraçar Lara mais uma vez — Esteja bem, viu....

— Vou fazer o possível! — Lara responde ainda abraçada a Clark.

Ao soltarem-se, Lana também vai ao encontro dela para despedir-se com um abraço.

— Se cuida, amiga....

— Deixa comigo, Lana..... E olha, se cuida também..... Tem um jovem que conheço, mas que não vou dizer o nome que não dá o braço a torcer, mas está louco pra ser seu namorado.

— Acha que eu devo ir com você para Metrópolis para que ele possa refletir em paz sobre o assunto juntamente com Lex?

As duas riem.

— Acho que vocês se resolvem mais facilmente. — Lara respondeu.

— Duvido, mas obrigada pela força....

— Vamos manter contato!

— Claro! — Lana diz satisfeita com a proposta.

Clark acompanha Lara até o carro. Ela entra e dá a partida. Os olhos de Clark pareciam bem tristes e ela, antes de sair, não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

— Por que está assim, Clark?

— Lara.... Você fez tanto por ele.... E vai embora assim?

— Tenho esperanças que as coisas não acabarão dessa forma.... A razão há de visitá-lo.... — disse sorrindo.

— Lara! Não é justo......

— Não se preocupe, Clark... Haverá de dar tudo certo..... Beijo!

Com essas palavras, Lara acelerou e partiu rumo a Metrópolis.

Clark ficou observando o carro se afastar. Em seus olhos não havia nenhuma conformação pelo que acabara de acontecer. Estava sério. Seu olhar parecia enfurecido. Lana vinha em sua direção e parou ao seu lado.

— Ela foi...... Que pena..... — disse ela também olhando na direção do carro que já sumia de vista.

— É.... Vamos, Lana!

— Para onde, Clark? — perguntou a jovem ao ser puxada pelo braço.

— Para a mansão Luthor! Vamos agora!

Continua....


	10. Capítulo 10 Evidências

  


* * *

**Evidências**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Diz que é verdade

Que tem saudade

Que ainda você quer viver pra mim

Lana não sabia bem qual era a intenção de Clark, mas o seguiu prontamente. Essa ela queria ver... Será que Clark daria uma lição de moral no amigo a respeito de relacionamento e "amor"?

Clark foi entrando na mansão acompanhado de Lana. Lex e Lionel tomavam o café da manhã quando o viram.

— Clark! — Lex foi se antecipando em dizer — Junte-se a nós! Tome café conosco.

— Não vim aqui para isso.... — ele disse com ar de seriedade. Lex estranhou, pois nunca o tinha visto assim. Seu olhar parecia determinado a algo, mas o quê?

— E para que veio, então, jovem Kent? — foi Lionel a perguntar.

— Vim aqui, Lex, para dizer-lhe que você é um canalha, idiota, insensível, tolo!

— O quê? — Lex levantou-se da cadeira onde estava.

— E isso não é tudo! É um miserável egoísta, um estúpido mesquinho que só enxerga o que quer ver!!

— Senhor Kent! — Lionel também se levanta.

— Meu assunto não é com você, por isso sente-se se não quer confusão. — Clark falou sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar para Lionel. Ele continuava a fitar Lex e este podia sentir pelos olhos de Clark que tudo era muito mais que sério.

— Por que... Por que está dizendo essas coisas, Clark? O que foi que eu fiz de tão grave?

— Você expulsou da sua vida a única pessoa que poderia te salvar... Você a magoou, a feriu, a descartou como se fosse qualquer uma! Você é um riquinho medíocre que sempre faz a escolha errada!!!! É um.....

— Espera! Espera aí! Do que você está falando?

— É a Lara, Lex... — Lana decide que deve interferir, pois Clark parecia um tanto descontrolado — Ela foi embora....

— Ela foi embora?! — Lex grita.

— Claro que ela foi embora!!! — Clark também grita — O que queria que ela fizesse?

— Mas eu não lhe disse para ir embora!

Lionel em seu íntimo pensou "_Mas eu sim.... Boa garota.... Assim que eu gosto... Obediente....!_".

— Lex, faça alguma coisa.... — Lana pede sentindo que Lex também ficara surpreso com o fato de Lara ir embora.

— Eu não posso fazer nada.... — Lex responde em baixo tom.

— Não pode ou não quer?! — Clark continua gritando.

— Cale-se, Clark! — Lex volta a gritar — Não sabe pelo que estou passando! Nem faz idéia!

— Seja lá o que for, mandou a solução embora!!!

— Como pode.... — Lex volta a sentar-se. O tom de sua voz volta a baixar. Ele, mais uma vez, demonstra estar confuso. —Como pode ter tanta certeza...?

— É só você que não vê, Lex... — Clark também baixa o tom de sua voz. — Abra os olhos, por favor.....

— Lex.... Por favor.... — Lana também pede num tom angustiado.

— Lex, não os escute! — Lionel volta a intrometer-se — Você está fazendo a coisa certa, filho.

— Droga!!! Eu não sei o que fazeeeer!! — Lex gritou levando as mãos à cabeça.

— Lex! A única mulher que o amou de verdade foi também a única a quem você rejeitou.... — Lana disse sem tentar exaltar-se.

— E por duas vezes! — Clark gritou mostrando os dedos indicador e médio na direção de Lex — Duas! O que acha que vai conseguir agindo assim?! Vamos, responda!

— Como sabem? Como sabem que Lara é sincera? Como sabem que ela não fará o mesmo que Helen? Como sabem?

— Eles não sabem! — Lionel falou com ar superior.

— Já mandei se calar! — Clark se vira para Lionel.

— Confie em seu coração... — Lana falou-lhe com carinho enquanto tomou seu rosto com as mãos. — Confie....

Lex ficou olhando pra ela... Seus olhos pareciam suplicar por ajuda.

— Eu já fiz isso, Lana..... E ele estava errado...

— Mas não dessa vez...... — ela continuou a dizer ternamente — Lex, Lara ama você.... Ela ama.... de verdade.........

Lex continuou encarando-a. Clark resolveu calar-se, pois parecia que Lana estava conseguindo fazer-se compreender.

— Me diga.... O que você sente por Lara? Só me diga isso......

Sem que ninguém pudesse esperar, os olhos de Lex encheram-se de água.

— Eu.... não sabia.... Eu não queria tê-la feito sofrer..... Mas eu casei com Helen.... E ela ficou me esperando..... sozinha...... Eu estive com ela na véspera! Na véspera, Lana!

— Eu sei.... — Lana disse num sussurro. — Mas o destino quis assim. Não se culpe mais, Lex..... E não se prive mais de algo tão bom quanto se deixar amar... Ela não deixou de te amar nem por um segundo.......

— Por que não fiquei com ela? Por que fui tão idiota a ponto de voltar para Smallville? Por que?

— Isso já não importa... Não percebe que Lara só quer uma chance para te fazer feliz? Ela não pensa mais nisso..... Por que o amor é mais forte.... O amor supera tudo..... E você... você é tudo pra ela...... entende? — ela ainda segurava seu rosto.

Lex só confirmou com a cabeça. De repente desviou o olhar com receio de que Lana o visse tanto tempo daquela maneira... tão fragilizada...

— Posso sentir que você a ama muito... — Lana continuou insistindo.

Nesse instante Lex voltou a fitá-la.

— Muito! — ele respondeu quase num sussurro — Parece incrível e sem nexo, mas eu... a amo muito! Quem pode compreender Lex Luthor afinal de contas? — disse um segundo depois, permitindo que todas as suas defesas caíssem por terra. Os olhos ainda sustentavam as lágrimas sem querer deixar que rolassem.

— Também parece incrível e sem nexo, mas já notou que Lara pode? — Lana disse se permitindo sorrir. Seu sorriso contagiou Lex que também sorriu por enfim ter admitido seus sentimentos.

Clark sentiu-se aliviado. Enfim.... enfim admitira.... Agora seria mais fácil.

— Eu a perdi... — Lex concluiu com a voz enfraquecida ao se dar conta de tudo que Clark lhe dissera.

— Não.... Não a perdeu! Ela só foi para Metrópolis......

— Isso mesmo! — Clark voltou a falar, mas agora com o mesmo tom de voz compreensivo de sempre. — Ela só foi para Metrópolis. Está na estrada agora.... Acha que aquele Ford corre mais que o seu Porsche?

Lex foi fixando a idéia de Clark e na medida que a entendia, um novo sorriso aflorava.

— Claro que não!

— É isso! — Lana gritou pela primeira vez naquela ocasião. — Clark está certo!

— Não, Lex! Não faça isso! — Lionel tentou intervir mais uma vez, mas já era muito tarde pra isso e ele, como homem experiente que era, já sabia.

— Desculpe, pai! Não ouviu o que eu disse ainda há pouco? Eu a amo! — e deu de ombros. — Não posso evitar!

— Chega de conversa, Lex! Ainda tem que alcança-la!!! Corre!!! — Clark gritou.

— Eu sei! — disse ele pegando o casaco que estava nas costas da cadeira. Já ia saindo quando retornou e subitamente abraçou Lana. — Obrigado!

— Nada que um amigo não faça por outro.... — ela falou também agradecida pelo reconhecimento.

Ele a soltou e ao passar por Clark o olhou seriamente.

— Com você, converso depois....

E com essas palavras, deixou a casa correndo.

Lex saiu a toda velocidade de Smallville pegando a estrada principal que a ligava a Metrópolis.

E na mansão....

— Estão satisfeitos com o que acabaram de fazer? — Lionel perguntou ao casal. Sua voz não tentava esconder a raiva naquele momento.

Os dois olharam um para o outro e como se tivessem ensaiado a fala, falaram perfeitamente em sintonia.

— Sim, estamos!!!

— Vão me pagar.... Você, senhor Kent e você, senhorita Lang.... não perdem por esperar!

— Estamos gravando isso.... — diz Clark num blefe.

— É! Ele está gravando! — Lana aponta para Clark. — Não mostre o mini-gravador a ele, Clark!

— Vão embora daqui! Vão logo antes que eu perca o restante da minha paciência!

Clark passa o braço pelos ombros de Lana e saem caminhando calmamente.

Lex saíra cerca de 40 minutos depois de Lara. Ele viajava a 180Km/h em média e ela variava a velocidade em torno dos 100, um pouco mais um pouco menos. Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Lex enfim alcançava o carro. Quando o avistou, sorriu satisfeito. Dara certo.... Ali estava ela.... Só não sabia o que iria dizer, mas ali estava ela... Ah! Tinha que pará-la primeiro, pensou ainda assoberbado com a sua nova condição de lucidez de sentimentos.

Os dois carros na estrada. Um atrás do outro. Lex começou a buzinar com tamanho desespero que parecia mais um lunático das estradas.

Lara ficou aborrecida com aquele louco atrás de si a buzinar daquela forma.

— Chato! — falou ela para si mesma enquanto levava o carro mais para a direita achando que o tal queria ultrapassar.

Ele continuou buzinando sem parar. Lara já estava perdendo a paciência quando ajustou melhor o espelho interno do carro para ver do que se tratava. Seu coração dera um salto dentro do peito ao perceber quem era pessoa que estava no carro de trás e ela pisou fundo no freio fazendo o carro parar de uma vez cantando pneu. Lex que não esperava, teve de fazer uma parada tão brusca quanto a dela para não bater.

Ele saiu do carro com os braços abertos como se pedisse explicações sobre a parada.

— O que foi isso? Esqueceu como é que se para um carro? Será que vou ter que te ensinar?

— Lex.... — ela não estava entendendo nada — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Aqui no meio da estrada para Metrópolis? Eu só estava de passagem... E você?

— Eu? — entendendo menos que antes — Eu estou indo para Metrópolis... Por isso estou na estrada para Metrópolis...

— Está indo para Metrópolis? — ele fez a pergunta como se aquilo o surpreendesse — Pode me dar uma carona?

— O quê?!

— Uma carona.... eu entro no seu carro e vou para Metrópolis junto com você.... Uma carona.... Não sabe o que é?

— Eu não estou entendendo..... Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? — perguntou ela comprimindo o olhar na direção dele.

— Não... Não é brincadeira..... — ele se aproximou mais dela e falou num tom mais suave, quase sussurrante — Me leva para Metrópolis com você....

— Mas.... — ela instintivamente olhou na direção do carro de Lex.

Ele entendeu e sorriu.

— Deve estar se perguntando por que eu não vou no meu próprio carro e vou lhe explicar.... — disse ele procurando uma espécie de chaveiro no bolso. Era um daqueles de estilo multi-uso, ele então procurou por uma de suas funções, achando um canivete a seguir.

Lex dirigiu-se até seu carro cravando o canivete inteiro no pneu. Pareceu difícil de fazer, pois ele colocou muita força para executar tal ação. Depois seguiu na direção de outro pneu e fez o mesmo. Ao terminar, olhou para ela com cara inocente.

— É que estou com dois pneus furados...... — e riu.

— Decididamente é uma brincadeira! — ela concluiu ainda pasma com a atitude de Lex.

— Não é brincadeira! — ele voltou a aproximar-se dela.

Lara tremeu ao perceber que ele estava lançando-lhe o olhar que mais a fascinava.... O olhar mais envolvente, mais intrigante que ele possuía. Sentiu seu corpo arrepiar, pois ele se aproximava mais e mais.

— Não é brincadeira.... É só uma tentativa idiota de chamar sua atenção.... — disse-lhe baixinho.

— E por que quer chamar a minha atenção?

— Por que preciso dizer que eu te amo, mas não sei como se faz.....

— Lex..... — ela praticamente sussurrou o nome dele sem conseguir acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

— Pode me levar com você? _Por favor_..... — ele falou-lhe num sussurro enquanto a envolvia em seus braços.

Ela, sem ação, não o abraçou imediatamente. Apenas permitiu-se ser abraçada. Quando se deu conta de que o que acontecia era real, agarrou-se a ele apertando-o com força contra si.

— Eu te amo, meu menino! Eu te amo tanto! — ela murmurou já entre soluços.

— Eu sei, minha Lara.... Eu sei.......... Sim! Eu sei! Deus, como eu sei!

No meio da estrada principal para Smallville, um casal entregava-se ao gosto de um beijo.... Um beijo cheio de amor e expectativas por um futuro em comum a partir daquele momento.... Um beijo desejado por ambos há tempos e que, apesar de não ter sido o primeiro, tinha um sabor exótico de segredo e descoberta ao mesmo tempo.

Os carros passavam por eles e alguns até buzinavam com a cena, mas eles não ligavam. Poderia o mundo acabar naquele instante que eles nem iriam notar! Ao cessarem o beijo, Lara caiu no abraço de Lex mais uma vez.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou com um sorriso.

— Digamos que...... O bom senso e a compreensão bateram a minha porta hoje de manhã.... "_Na verdade eles entraram sem bater_", pensou ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

— E agora?

— Não íamos para Metrópolis?

— Mas, o seu carro..........

Lex olhou para o carro. Nem mais lembrava-se do que tinha feito.

— Vou ligar para a seguradora..... Consegue acreditar no que são capazes esses vândalos de estrada? — disse franzindo a testa — Ainda bem que você viu tudo.......

Lara só sorriu se aconchegando um pouco mais nos braços de Lex. Ainda ficaram assim por vários segundos.

Depois Lex ligou para a seguradora muito irritado com o estado do seu carro. Queria providências imediatamente a respeito. E do outro lado da linha os atendentes queriam convence-lo de que tratava-se apenas de dois pneus e que ficasse calmo.

— Como assim são só dois pneus? — Lex dizia secamente. — Estamos falando do meu carro! Do meu Porsche! Não quero saber! Venham agora!

Lara só acompanhava a ligação. Nos lábios um sorriso enorme... No coração.. Ah... no coração uma felicidade que não poderia ser medida de maneira alguma pois era sem fim. Vez ou outra Lex piscava pra ela ao fingir irritação ao telefone.

Ao desligar, convidou...

— Vamos?

— Vamos..........

Lara já ia em direção ao lado do motorista, quando ele a impediu.

— O que foi? — perguntou ela.

— Eu dirijo.....

— E por quê?

— Por que ainda tenho que te mostrar como se pára um carro.....

— Ora, eu não paro um carro sempre daquela maneira.... Eu... me assustei....

— Quer dizer que se ver uma barata na estrada.....

— Também não é assim....

— Prefiro não arriscar... Passa a chave....

— Só por que eu estou de bom humor.... — e jogou as chaves nas mãos dele.

— E por que será? — perguntou ele maliciosamente.

Os dois entraram no carro e partiram em direção a Metrópolis. Enfim a felicidade começara a florescer no coração de ambos..... Uma merecida e muito bem vinda.......... _felicidade!_

Já não era sem tempo!

Eu entrego a minha vida

Pra você fazer o que quiser de mim

Só quero ouvir você dizer que sim

Diz que é verdade que tem saudade

Que ainda você quer viver pra mim

Fiiiiim!

E na estrada....

Empregados da seguradora avaliavam o dano causado no carro de Lex.

— Vândalos de estrada.... Não dá pra acreditar do que esses caras são capazes! — um deles falou ao colega enquanto fazia suas anotações com relação ao carro.

— É! — o outro concordou. — Não dá mesmo!

Nota final: Ehhhhhh! Terminei essa fic! Agradecimento todo especial a Mariângela que acompanhou e me deu força pra terminar essa história! Valeu, Marí! Espero que tenha gostado! Bem, a saga de Lex e Lara ainda não termina aqui. Em breve estará por aqui pela FF-SOL uma fic chamada "O Caso 'Scott Lee Luthor' " que vai contar os terríveis acontecimentos que sucederam por causa do casamento de Lex e Lara. .


End file.
